Everytime we touch
by Dayome-chan Dragneel
Summary: Un chico malo y una chica buena, dos personalidades de lo más opuestas que se puede ver. Marinette es la típica chica buena y estudiosa y Adrien el típico chico malo, el pasatiempo favorito de él y sus amigas, molestar y hacerle la vida imposible a Marinette y a sus amigas. Pero Adrien tiene un secreto que involucra a Marinette y es la razón de su comportamiento
1. Chapter 1: Decisión de cambio

Notas de la autora

Hola, bueno esta historia es una adaptación de la historia con el mismo nombre propiedad mía que esta publicada en fanfic es, los que leyeron mi otra historia ya deben saber de lo que les hablo. Si aun no han leído mi otra historia les invito a que la lean y les invito a que entren en mis otras historias publicadas en fanfic es en el que me pueden encontrar como Dayome, sin mas espero que les guste y a leer

Este es un universo alternativo.

Capítulo I: Decisión de cambio

Pov Marinette

Me encontraba leyendo un libro mientras mis amigas se encontraban hablando de como harían la tarea para el día siguiente, cuando de pronto…

-Romeo y Julieta eh Nerd- dijo Adrien quitándome el libro- me pregunto porque lees este tipo de cosas tan tontas, ah es verdad es porque eres fea y nunca nadie podría fijarse en ti nerd jajajajaja

-cállate Adrien acaso nunca te cansas de molestar a la pobre de Marinette- hablo Tikki una de mis mejores amigas la cual conozco desde que ambas teníamos 7 años.

-mmm déjame pensarlo… ni en sueños cerebrito jajajajaja- dijo Adrien mientras se iba junto con su grupito, como odio a ese chico desde que entre al colegio no ha parado de molestarme y es decir nunca le eh echo nada simplemente desde el primer día, puso un chicle en mi asiento por defender a mi amiga Alya, a su grupito se les dio por molestarnos a mí y a mis amigas, debo admitir que me gusta y me parece muy guapo pero no para de molestarme y ponerme apodos como nerd, cerebrito, entre otros.

Solo tendré que soportarlo un poco más, el año escolar pronto terminara y debido a que en cuarto año escogeremos ya nuestras carreras y tomaremos direcciones diferentes estoy segura que me librare de él, por suerte a mis amigas y a mí nos encanta lo mismo y pues iremos al mismo paralelo para mi gran suerte.

En poco tiempo y por la culminación del año se realizara un baile, creo que no iré no quiero que Adrien me arruine la noche si me encuentro con él, si es lo mejor, no iré.

-hey chicas vamos al centro comercial a comprar vestidos nuevos para el baile- dijo mi amiga Alya.

-creo que es buena idea- dijo Tikki emocionada

\- no quiero ir al baile- dije seria

-pero Marinette tienes que ir al baile, no será lo mismo sin ti- dijo Alya un poco triste por mi idea de no ir

-pero… ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- pregunto Tikki

-pues… -

-apuesto a que no ira porque no tiene pareja y eso es porque es una nerd- me interrumpió una de las amigas de Adrien, Chloe, está enamorada de él según tengo entendido, además de una loca por la moda.

-si además no creo que tenga algo lindo para ponerse- dijo Lila otra de las amigas de Adrien e igual que Chloe es otra loca de la moda, un par de muñequitas frías y sin corazón que solo les interesa lucir bien, aún no sé cómo es que pasaron todos los años sin tener que dar exámenes extra para pasar.

-buen día muchachos, siéntense, empezaremos con la clase de hoy-dijo entrando al aula la profesora Bustier. Es una maestra muy buena a pesar de su apariencia de mala la verdad es que es todo lo contrario.

Todos tomamos asiento mientras empezaba la clase. Otra de las cosas que me molesta de Adrien es que desde que entramos al colegio y en estos últimos tres años, no importa donde me siente el encuentra la manera de sentarse detrás de mí para patear mi silla y lanzarme papeles, el anterior año escolar golpeo al chico nuevo, que se sentó detrás de mí para quitarle su asiento. Aunque hay algo raro con él, hay veces en las que lo atrapo mirándome de una manera extraña, no solo en clase sino también en los recesos o se queda parado a la salida del colegio y cuando me ve se echa a correr.

Y hoy no es la excepción, como siempre me ésta lanzando papeles. Recuerdo el primer día de clase, se comportó de una manera muy extraña como si me conociera desde hace mucho y no niego que al principio se me hizo conocido pero solo con tratar de recordar donde lo había visto me dolió la cabeza mucho.

-Flash back-

-Marinette que esperas baja o se te hará tarde para tu primer día de clase- grito desde la cocina mi madre Sabine.

-sí, voy, voy- me apresure cambiándome la pijama por mi nuevo uniforme- hoy será un gran día- pensé, ya lista con mi uniforme impecable, ya que en secundaria lo usamos, tres dedos bajo la rodilla como lo dice el reglamento, mi ropa es un poco holgada bueno en general yo uso solo esa clase de ropa ya que mi madre dice que así la ropa me durara más además de que la "charla" seguía pendiente no sé a qué se refería mi madre en ese momento con eso, solo sabía que era muy importante y era referente a mi crecimiento, según sus palabras y ya luego me entere de que se trataba, después de esa dichosa charla parecía un tomate maduro preferiría no hablar de eso, bueno...

Baje las escaleras para llegar al comedor, desayunar y por fin salir. Era la primera vez que salía sola, por algún motivo mi madre nunca me dejo salir sola de niña, ni a la esquina, ella me llevaba y me traía de la escuela aunque eso no me molestaba en realidad.

-Marinette- me llamo mi amiga Tikki, es con ella con quien crecí e iremos al mismo colegio juntas, como lo habíamos planeado y espero que nos toque en el mismo paralelo.

-Tikki- la salude, mi amiga pelirroja, vimos la hora, estábamos retrasadas y así echamos a correr para llegar a tiempo.

Cuando por fin estuvimos en el colegio nos dirigimos al coliseo, donde se haría la inauguración del nuevo año y allí, es, donde lo conocí…

Mientras entrabamos y caminaba con Urie a mi lado, me distraje viendo lo grande que era el coliseo y de repente choque con una persona, era un chico rubio. Me miro como sorprendido y emocionado, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro y mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago ¿amor a primera vista? No lo creo solo la primera impresión, reaccione cuando Tikki jalo de mi brazo y hablo.

-vamos Marinette debemos formarnos con los demás-

-¿eh? Ah si ya voy- y me aleje con ella "My lady" escuche y al mirarlo de nuevo me di cuenta de una mirada de tristeza y decepción, como si… hubiera esperado que lo reconozca pero entre mis recuerdos no encontré ningún indicio de conocerlo y al intentarlo hizo que la cabeza me doliera.

Después de formarnos en la fila de las chicas dio inicio la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo año.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia los cursos superiores se fueron a sus aulas para empezar con las clases, mientras que a nosotros nos pidieron que nos quedáramos para asignarnos un tutor y un salón de clase.

-Raf tengo miedo de que nos separen-

-tranquila Urie no nos separaran. Eso creo-

Empezaron a pasar la lista enviando a los estudiantes uno por uno a los diferentes paralelos, A, B y C por separado y en el momento dado fui nombrada y enviada al paralelo B *solo espero que a Tikki y a mí nos toque juntas*. Para cada paralelo dos columnas, una de chicos y una de chicas.

Cuando por fin nombraron a Tikki me emocione mucho ya que nos tocó en el mismo paralelo. No puse atención a los demás nombres por la emoción.

Cuando gire mi rostro hacia la izquierda, en la fila de los chicos perteneciente a mi paralelo vi a Adrien y el me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo, su mirada me intimido y me sentí incomoda, así que desvié mi rostro, pero al verlo de reojo vi de nuevo esa mirada de tristeza.

Después de terminar de asignarnos, nos dirigimos a nuestro salón.

La carrera para encontrar el puesto perfecto fue una verdadera odisea, evitando golpes, caídas y demás logre conseguir un asiento en la fila de la mitad casi al final y a mi lado reserve un asiento para Tikki.

Después de que nuestro tutor se presentara y nos diera indicaciones se fue, no sin antes decir que esta semana podríamos socializar, conocernos, en fin…

Cuando el maestro salió del salón Tikki se acercó a mí y nos pusimos a hablar de cosas triviales y de pronto escuchamos a una chica gritar, el motivo, Lila la hizo caer y para colmo sus rizas no faltaron y cuando me fije mejor no era la única que se reía, también Adrien se reía a carcajadas, nunca me han gustado este tipo de cosas así que reuní valor y me enfrente a ellos.

-¡hey! Que les pasa dejen de reírse que no ven que se lastimo- dije ayudando a la chica a levantarse y vi que se había lastimado un poco la rodilla al caer.

-¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? No me hagas reír tu no podrías hacerme nada- dijo Lila, mientras tanto Adrien me miraba buscando mi atención, pero yo solo miraba a Lila a los ojos.

-no quiero problemas- dije.

-ah sí pues así como estas vas a tener muchos problemas-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-oh nada en especial solo que… con esa apariencia de nerd no creo que tengas ni el valor, ni la fuerza de enfrentarme-

-y eso a ti que te importa, yo sabré como vestirme, eso a ti no te interesa- la enfrente.

-pues no, no me interesa realmente pero, ya que has interrumpido mi diversión no me queda de otra que…- se acercó y me planto un cachetazo para después tomar mi mochila y con una botella de agua de uno de nuestros compañeros regar toda el agua en mi mochila y desde ese preciso momento la odie.

Le regrese el cachetazo, eso no podría quedarse así, pensé que con eso me dejaría, sin embargo, no funciono.

Después vi a Adrien, pidiéndole con la mirada que haga algo por que Lila me golpearía de nuevo, sin embargo no hizo nada y se quedó ahí parado viendo como me cacheteaba nuevamente, claro eso era de esperarse cuando le pides ayuda a un desconocido.

-Adrien toma su mochila y tírala en la basura- dijo Lila.

-pero yo…- Lila le echo una mirada que en ese momento no supe que significaba y después me enteraría- está bien, lo hare- tomo mi mochila y la echo al bote de basura, en ese momento todo el valor que había reunido se esfumo, puf, se lo llevo el viento. No aguante más y salí corriendo.

-Fin Flash Back-

Y desde aquel día odie a Adrien por no hacer nada y ceder a las órdenes de Lila, solo hubo una vez en la que él fue amable conmigo aunque fue solo por mera obligación. Me torcí el tobillo en educación física el anterior año y el profesor le dio órdenes de llevarme con el doctor, después de eso a la salida vi como Chloe y Lila hablaban a los puros gritos con él, no entendía lo que le decían pero sabía que era porque él no se negó a ayudarme, tenía la sensación de que ella sabían algo de él y por eso el cedía a sus órdenes después de que ellas le echaban una mirada amenazante.

Siento como alguien me toca el brazo y cuando giro mi cabeza a la izquierda veo que Tikki señalaba un papel en mi mesa.

Es gracioso pero casi siempre hacemos eso en clase. Cuando abro el papel hay escritas dos notas con esfero de distinto color cada una.

*Marinette vamos al baile si, anda será divertido, la vamos a pasar bien.* esta es de Alya.

*si es por Adrien no te preocupes no permitiremos que te arruine la noche te lo prometo* esta es de Tikki.

 _Lo siento pero no quiero ir seguramente Adrien encontrara la manera de arruinarnos la noche._

Mande mi respuesta y se la pasaron entre las tres y me miraron con tristeza, la verdad si quiero ir pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese baile.

-bien chicos, terminada la clase tengo un anuncio que dar- dijo la profesora Bustier- ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando termino la clase la verdad es que no puse nada de atención esta vez por estar vagando en mis recuerdos…

…–como todos saben el baile de final de curso se acerca y no olvidemos que este evento se hace en honor de los estudiantes de último año y ustedes, que por fin pasaran a cuarto año y escogerán sus carreras, este año será un baile de máscaras así que ya saben cómo deberán vestirse ¿verdad?.

Un –siiiii- colectivo se escuchó en todo el salón.

-muy bien, será divertido, nos vemos en el baile muchachos- dicho esto, la profesora Bustier y salió del salón.

Cada año el baile tiene una temática diferente como el primer año fue una fiesta de disfraces, el anterior año fue sobre el mar y este año será de máscaras una muy buena idea.

-Mari escuchaste este año será un baile de máscaras-

-sí, si lo oí Alya, pero eso no cambia nada- dije seria

-tengo una gran idea- dijo Tikki emocionada- pero vamos a otro lado no sea que nos escuchen y me arruinen el plan- las dos asentimos y seguimos a Tikki afuera del salón.

Una vez fuera del salón Tikki hablo…

-Marinette, tu no quieres que Adrien nos arruine la noche ¿verdad?- dijo mirándome seriamente a lo que yo solo asentí y ella continuo- bien si mi idea funciona él no nos hará nada y pensara que ninguna de nosotras fue a la fiesta.

-Tikki, dime. ¿Cómo harás eso?- pregunto Alya aunque en su mirada ya se veía una ligera sospecha de cuál era el plan.

-fácil, la máscara hará el trabajo encubriendo la identidad de Marinette y de nosotras también.

-¿y qué haremos con mi cabello y el tuyo Tikki?- pregunte, mi cabello lejos de ser el típico color negro tenía un tono azulado que viene de la familia de mi madre, en la escuela solo hay dos chicas con este color de cabello, mi prima Bridgette que lo tiene largo hasta un poco más arriba de la espalda y yo.

-utilizaremos peluca de cabello rubio para ti y no larga como tu cabello sino corta y lo mismo para nosotras pelucas diferentes, y bien, dime Marinette ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser otra persona por una noche?

Me lo pensé un momento si hacia lo que Tikki decía, cabía la posibilidad de que me descubrieran y todo fuera un desastre, pero por otro lado si todo salía bien me divertiría mucho.

-sí, está bien, iré- dije y las demás asintieron emocionadas.

-entonces después de la escuela vamos a casa y luego nos encontramos en el centro comercial- dijo Dulce muy emocionada. Todas sonreímos y asentimos.

Después del colegio me fui a mi casa para cambiarme y pedirle dinero a mamá no es que fuéramos millonarios pero teníamos lo suficiente como para darnos nuestros lujos de vez en cuando.

-Mamá me das dinero- dije a mi madre quien se encontraba en la cocina.

-Marinette, ¿para que necesitas dinero?- pregunto en tono desenfadado.

-voy al centro comercial con mis amigas mamá-

-¿eh? ¿Cómo dices? Y ¿para qué?- se giró hacia mi mirándome muy sorprendida

-p…para comprar el vestido para el baile de máscaras de este año–

-¿Cómo es que cambiaste de opinión?-

-yo pues… mis amigas son muy persuasivas y ya vez me convencieron-

-ven conmigo- me dijo y me llevo a la habitación que compartía con papá, se acercó al armario y saco una caja más o menos grande, la cual abrió y de ella saco un vestido rojo estilo chino con un corte a medio muslo en la pierna izquierda, y adornado con formas en dorado un vestido muy hermoso debo reconocerlo –Hija este vestido era de tu abuela, en su momento fue mío y ahora es tu turno de usarlo.

-Mamá, yo…

-Te contare algo- dijo, miro al frente por unos segundos, suspiro y luego me miro, entonces pude ver en sus ojos, que lo que me iba a contar sería una historia muy bonita –Tu bisabuela compro este vestido para mi madre cuando ella tenía tu edad, en ese momento una semana antes del baile, mi madre se habría negado rotundamente a ir al baile, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión a última hora, curiosamente tu bisabuela ya tenía un vestido listo que al ponérselo mi madre le quedaba a la perfección.

-pero mamá ¿Cómo sabia mi bisabuela que ella cambiaría de opinión?

-según mi madre tu bisabuela le contó que había sentido el impulso de comprar ese vestido en cuanto lo vio, tu bisabuela tenía la ilusión de comprarle un vestido a su hija para tan bella ocasión que era el baile. Cuando pasaba por una tienda vio distintos modelos y colores, entre azules, morados, y uno que otro en color negro, no había ni uno rojo. En cuanto ella siguió su camino, a unos pasos de la tienda escucho el tintinar de unas campanas, dio media vuelta y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver en la vitrina en lugar de un vestido rosado que estaba allí este hermoso vestido entonces mi abuela lo compro sin dudar, algo le decía que ese vestido serviría.

-que bella historia mamá, fue realmente mágico la manera en la que apareció este vestido, pero… ¿Por qué no lo tiene mi tía?

-cuando mi madre quiso dárselo ella se negó porque decía que era anticuado y hay algo más, tu abuela conoció a tu abuelo usando ese vestido y yo conocí a tu padre en la misma situación, mi abuela decía que el vestido es mágico, porque cuando tu bisabuela le pregunto a tu abuelo que le había gustado de mi madre, él había dicho que al verla con ese vestido había hecho que quede prendado de su belleza y al hacerle la misma pregunta a tu padre la respuesta fue la misma.

-¿de verdad?

-sí, así es ahora ve con tus amigas al centro comercial para que compres unos bonitos zapatos y lo que te falte- mi madre se levantó y del cajón de la mesilla de noche a un lado de la cama saco dinero y me lo dio, era lo suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesitaría.

Me despedí de mi madre y salí de casa para encontrarme con mis amigas, lo único que esperaba era que todo saliera bien mañana.

Notas Finales

espero les haya gustado y disculpen que cambie tanto la personalidad de Adrien pero ya sabrán después porque es así y la personalidad de Marinette también cambiara un poco después pero solo por un tiempo

Nos Leemos Bye


	2. Chapter 2: Decisión de cambio parte 2

Notas de la autora

Hola, bueno esta historia es una adaptación de la historia con el mismo nombre propiedad mía que esta publicada en fanfic es, los que leyeron mi otra historia ya deben saber de lo que les hablo. Si aun no han leído mi otra historia les invito a que la lean y les invito a que entren en mis otras historias publicadas en fanfic es en el que me pueden encontrar como Dayome.

Disculpen la demora pero bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a (Wicca Spectral , TsukihimePrincess, sonrais777, LUPILUX0816, Ayram, Guest, KaylaHeart, andre16, micaelavargas107)

andre16: jajaj bueno si creo que es un poco cenicienta pero no tanto y Raf y Urie son personajes de Angels Friends, la historia inicialmente fue pensada para esa serie pero como que no me gusto mucho y ahora es de Miraculos Lady bug y no me arrepiento de haberla cambiado en lo absoluto por favor perdona si esos fueron unos pequeños errores que se me pasaron por ahi

KaylaHeart: sip Angels friends como dije esta historia estaba pensada para esa serie y la cambie y bueno.. lo de Adrien ya lo sabras ;)

sin mas espero que les guste y a leer

Este es un universo alternativo.

Capítulo II: Decicion de cambio (parte 2)

Pov Marinette

Después de salir de mi hogar fui a la casa de Tikki que se encontraba a dos cuadras antes que la mía, después de tocar la puerta Tikki salió.

-hola Marinette ¿lista?

-si- respondí muy feliz.

En el camino al centro comercial le conté lo del vestido, al igual que a mí a ella le pareció una historia muy linda y Tikki me dijo en broma que quien sabe y en el baile yo conocería al amor de mi vida así como mi madre y mi abuela, la idea me pareció un poco loca pera ya había sucedido dos veces y pues quien sabe y a mí también me pasaba.

Al llegar al centro comercial nos encontramos con Alya, quien nos saludó alegre y nosotras devolvimos el saludó de igual manera.

-vamos a esa tienda- dijo Alya señalando un local donde vendían vestidos en la planta baja, a la izquierda.

-bien, que esperamos- dije emocionada quería ver que vestidos escogerían mis amigas.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la tienda, los ojos de Alya y Tikki brillaron de emoción al ver los vestidos que se encontraban en la entrada de la tienda, eran realmente hermosos, uno de ellos era largo negro sin tirantes, ceñido a la cintura por un ancho cinturón, mientras que el otro también era largo, de color azul marino con tirantes con un escote no muy pronunciado en forma de corazón que se apretaba abajo del pecho con la intención de remarcar lo atributos de quién la usara, ambos vestidos de una tela brillante con varias capas.

Las dos tomaron los vestidos que les habían gustado y se fueron al probador mientras que yo me sentaba en un sillón cerca de los probadores a esperar que salieran. Luego de un rato de esperar las dos salieron casi al mismo tiempo, realmente esos vestidos les quedaban muy bien, ahora solo faltaban los antifaces.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Alya mirándome, ella había escogido el vestido de color azul marino.

-se ven hermosas chicas- dije sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza pasando la mirada de Alya a Tikki la cual había escogido el vestido negro.

-Marinette ¿no vas a escoger ningún vestido aún?- dijo Alya con voz temerosa, sospechando que mi respuesta fuera que había cambiado de opinión y ya no iría al baile.

-no Alya… yo ya tengo mi vestido- dije riéndome al ver la cara de Alya cuando hice esa pausa dramática.

-¿cómo que ya tienes vestido?-dijo Alya después de haber dado un suspiro de alivio.

-Pues…-y así les conté a mis amigas la historia del vestido rojo que me pondría mañana viernes en el baile.

-¡que hermosa historia Marinette! dime ¿crees que también pueda pasarte a ti?- dijo Alya después de que termine de contar la historia.

-no lo sé la verdad, pero si pasa sería muy afortunada-

-tienes razón y tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto- dijo Tikki mirándome fijamente.

-bueno, bueno ¿Por qué no vamos a comprar lo que nos falta? ¿eh?- dije nerviosa por la mirada de Tikki

-¡siiii!- dijeron mis amigas y nos encaminamos a una tienda grande donde vendían todo tipo de cosas para disfraces.

Al entrar Tikki le pregunto a una de las chicas que atendían el lugar donde se encontraban las pelucas, vi asentir a la chica mientras Tikki hablaba, para después guiarnos a una esquina de la tienda en la cual se encontraban una gran selección de pelucas de todos los largos y colores y aun lado de estas muchos modelos de antifaces.

-Bien, chicas pueden escoger cualquiera de las pelucas de aquí- dijo la chica y Tikki sonrió emocionada tomando al menos unas 10 pelucas de los estantes.

-pruébate esta- dijo Tikki extendiendo una peluca rubia que tenía un par de mechones rojos, me la puse y mis dos amigas hicieron una cara de disgusto así que me mire al espejo.

-definitivamente esta no- dije cruzándome de brazos

-pensé que una peluca rubia te quedaría bien- dijo Tikki desilusionada así que tome la primera peluca que alcanzo mi mano de las que sostenía Tikki, una peluca de cabello castaño, cuando me la puse Alya y Tikki me miraron con asombro.

-esta es perfecta- dije después de verme en el espejo, me veía bien con ella, posiblemente no me reconocerían, la peluca tenía un flequillo y me llegaba solo hasta los hombros.

-sí, esta te queda muy bien y quedara perfecto con este antifaz- dijo Tikki poniéndome un antifaz rojo con líneas doradas que tenía un resorte para que se mantuviera en su lugar, realmente parecía otra persona

-no te reconozco Marinette- dijo Alya

-tengan pruébenselas- dije y les lance a ambas dos pelucas de color negro. Alya se probó la peluca de color negro, larga a media espalda, le quedo muy bien y Tikki una peluca negra de corte melena que cogió después de que lanzo la que yo le di lejos por ahí colgando de alguna percha.

Después ambas escogieron sus antifaces, Tikki escogió un antifaz dorado que haría juego perfectamente con su vestido negro y Alya escogió un antifaz del color de su vestido, pagamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la tienda para ir a comprar nuestros zapatos, estaba guardando mi dinero en mi bolso, cuando Tikki hablo.

-mira Marinette- me dijo moviendo su cabeza para que mirara al frente y vi a mi amigo Nathaniel, él es de un año superior al nuestro, es compañero de Bridgette y nos conocimos el primer día de clases después de lo que paso con Lila.

-Flash Back-

Luego de la humillación que Lila me hizo pasar, lo único que hice fue llorar y salir corriendo, escuche a mis amigas gritarme pero no hice caso y después de correr salí del edificio en el cual se encontraba mi salón y me encontré con las canchas de césped, me detuve un momento y luego vi un árbol lo suficientemente grande y ancho como para esconderme y llorar hasta calmarme, era lo mismo que hacía en la escuela cuando los niños me molestaban a pesar de que Tikki siempre me defendía.

Me senté al pie del árbol, abrazando mis piernas, y estuve así por un buen rato hasta que mis sollozos parecieron cesar. Escuche una voz y cuando levante mi cabeza me encontré con un chico pelirrojo mirándome con preocupación.

-¿estás bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto

-si… no te preocupes, me llamo Marinette- dije limpiando los restos de lágrimas en mis mejillas

-estabas llorando, asumo que alguien te hizo daño y por eso llorabas- dijo y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme

-no es nada, me tengo que ir a mi salón- dije un poco más tranquila cuando ya estuve de pie, con ayuda del chico, claro está.

-segura que estas bien, una chica tan linda no llora por nada- me dijo y desvié mi cara para esconder mi sonrojo, era la primera vez que un chico me decía linda él se rio y dijo –mira nada más si sonrojada se te ve tan hermosa, ¿estás en primer año verdad?-

-c-como lo sabes… y-yo me t-tengo que ir ya- dije nerviosa

-vamos te acompañare a tu salón ¿en qué paralelo estas?-

-e-en el paralelo B, pero no es necesario que me acompañes, de verdad estoy bien-

-no es problema… vamos- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros empezando a caminar hacia mi salón -¿Por qué llorabas?- me pregunto, dude un poco pero al final decidí decírselo, por alguna razón la calidez en su voz se me hizo conocida, muy extraño.

-una chica de mi salón me humillo por defender a una de mis compañeras-

-mmm… así que fue eso, he pasado por algo parecido, no te preocupes solo es cuestión de tiempo para que reciban su lección y deja un poco la timidez, eso ayuda- dijo, sonrío y me guiño un ojo.

-eso espero… gracias, aquí es mi salón- dije cuando llegamos allí, en cuanto me vio Tikki me abrazo

-Mari estaba tan preocupada ¿Dónde estabas? Y… ¿Quién es él?- dijo Tikki mirando al chico a mi lado

-ammm… él es-

-soy Nathaniel-

-hola Nathaniel, me llamo Tikki, gracias por acompañar a mi amiga-

-no es nada, tu amiga es muy linda… nos vemos otro día y recuerda que una chica tan linda como tú no debe llorar Marinette- dijo y solo asentí en repuesta

-Fin Flash Back-

Desde ese día Tikki me molesta diciendo que Nathaniel está enamorado de mí y que haríamos linda pareja, pero solo somos buenos amigos.

-hola Marinette- dijo Nathaniel mirándome y mostrándome su cálida sonrisa –hola Alya, Tikki-

-hola Nath- dije sonriéndole de vuelta

-supongo que hacen compras para el baile-

-no… no iremos- dijo Tikki y la mire mal, no teníamos por qué ocultarle esto a Nathaniel, ella solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta

-si iremos, pero será como si no fuéramos- Nathaniel me miro con confusión

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto

-Bueno pues Marinette no quiere que Adrien le arruine la noche y la única solución sería que ella no fuera- Nathaniel frunció el ceño como cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Adrien, él decía que debería enfrentarlo para que deje de molestarme, pero ahora eso ya no importa, el siguiente año escolar me lo quitare de encima.

-entonces, ¿no ira?-

-si ira pero no será ella, todo esto con ayuda de una peluca y el antifaz, nosotras también haremos lo mismo- explico Tikki

-ahaaa… muy bien pensado, supongo que fue tu idea Tikki-

-así es- dijo Tikki orgullosa

-¿tu iras al baile Nathaniel?- pregunto Alya

-claro, espero poder bailar contigo Mari, bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el baile- dijo mirándome a lo que yo solo me sonroje

-si es que la reconoces- grito Tikki cuando Nathaniel ya estaba un poco lejos

-ya lo veremos- dijo Nathaniel volteándose y guiñándole un ojo a Tikki para después seguir su camino. Él es muy lindo, inteligente y talentoso, Bridgette me conto que cuando era niño, él era muy tímido y reservado, por eso sus compañeros lo molestaban, así que Bridgette le ayudo para que dejaran de molestarlo, habían sido compañeros y amigos durante su niñez hasta ahora que lo seguían siendo, nunca me hablo de él y cuando le conté que me ayudo se puso muy nerviosa, algo muy extraño, ahora él es extrovertido pero aún guarda parte de esa timidez, como cuando se sonroja y tartamudea al halagarlo por sus hermosos dibujos.

-él te ama- dijo Tikki sacándome de la burbuja de pensamiento en la que me había quedado.

-Tikki… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Nathaniel es solo mi amigo?-

-dejare de decirlo cuando él te mire y ese brillo en sus ojos no aparezca, Marinette sí que eres despistada- dijo y empezó a caminar

-Alya, dile algo- rogué por qué Alya se pusiera de mi lado

-lo siento, pero, yo la apoyo- dijo Alya para seguir a Tikki, últimamente era así, al principio Alya también rechazaba la idea de que Nathaniel estaba enamorado de mí y no sé cómo Tikki logro convencerla de lo contrario y ahora ella también dice que él está enamorado de mí.

-chicas espérenme- corrí una corta distancia para alcanzar a mis amigas que ya se habían alejado un poco.

Fuimos a la tienda de zapatos y cada una escogió un par que hacían juego con nuestros vestidos. Luego fuimos a otra tienda para comprar maquillaje, fue divertido ver como Alya y Tikki peleaban por un labial, a decir verdad nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención el maquillaje, hasta ahora, me da un poco de curiosidad saber cómo me vería con labial y mascara de pestañas.

Después de terminar de comprar todo lo que necesitábamos, Alya se fue a su casa y Tikki y yo hicimos lo mismo, caminamos hasta mi casa en silencio y en el camino no pude evitar preguntarme si todo esto funcionaria en verdad, Tikki me miraba de reojo seguro preguntándose si cabría la posibilidad de que me arrepintiera y me lo dijo cuando llegamos a mi casa.

-Marinette, sé cómo te sientes, no te preocupes esto va a funcionar estoy segura y si no, que toda la culpa caiga sobre mí- mi amiga Tikki, siempre preocupada por mí, ella me conoce mejor que nadie, no por nada somos amigas desde hace tanto tiempo, nos conocimos cuando tenía siete años y me cambiaron de escuela, antes de eso no tengo muchos recuerdos salvo por unos sueños extraños que de vez en cuando me atormentan, unos sueños con un niño pelinegro.

-Tikki, gracias… por todo, confió en ti y en que esto va a funcionar, la pasaremos bien-

-claro que la pasaremos bien, adiós Mari- dijo Tikki emocionada

-adiós Tikki- dije y entre a mi hogar aun con dudas del baile, algo me decía que algo pasaría en este y no podía evitar el miedo de terminar humillada en cualquier momento de la fiesta.

Cene con mamá y papá, y aunque ellos notaron que estaba preocupada por algo, no hicieron preguntas y agradecí eso, no quería hablar del baile por el momento.

-gracias por la comida, me retiro- dije levantándome para ir al lavabo a dejar los platos – buenas noches mamá, papá- dije subiendo las escaleras para entrar por la escotilla de mi habitación, una vez en ella me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama sintiendo enseguida mis ojos pesados y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente…

-espera, no te vayas-

-lo siento Mari-

-¡NO!- grite, al abrir mis ojos me encontré sentada en mí cama y sentí mis mejillas húmedas por mis lágrimas, evidentemente, todo había sido un sueño, ante el cual no sabía cómo reaccionar aún, después de que tantas veces se haya repetido ya.

-Marinette, Tikki llego- grito mi madre desde abajo

-gracias mamá, Tikki sube estoy aquí- grite para que me escucharan y no muchos segundos después Tikki cruzo por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Marinette ¿lista para ser otra persona esta noche?-

-claro Tikki- dije y Tikki me miro entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que algo pasaba

-no te estarás arrepintiendo ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza –¿entonces qué es?- pregunto

-no importa tuve una pesadilla de las de siempre- dije para tranquilizar a mi amiga sin embargo me conocía bien y sabía lo que provocaban esos extraños sueños en mí.

-¿estás bien?-

-sí, ya sabes, lo de siempre, yo corriendo para alcanzar a ese niño-

-Mari ¿crees que sea un recuerdo?-

-no lo sé Tikki, cada vez ese sueño me deja más confundida, siento que conozco a ese niño- dije tapando mi cara con mis manos

-trata de no pensar en eso, ¿sí? Alguna razón debe haber para que tu mente bloqueará esos recuerdos-

-sí, seguramente alguna razón debe haber para que mi mente borrara de mi memoria a ese niño, pero quiero recordarlo, saber quién es-

-no te preocupes Marinette tarde o temprano lograras recordarlo, no te precipites, ese sobreesfuerzo a tu mente te hará daño si no lo controlas, te parece si vamos abajo para ver una película hasta que llegue Alya- dijo Tikki, ella sabía cómo lidiar con mis problemas.

-bien todavía demora en venir, recuerda que ella dijo que vendría a las 10 y aun son las 8- dije un poco más animada

-si tienes razón, vamos- dijo Tikki

Y así bajamos por la escotilla para sentarnos en el sillón de la sala que estaba frente al televisor y poner una película que muchas veces me había hecho llorar "Posdata, te amo". Pasaron dos horas y justo cuando la película estaba por terminar, el timbre sonó y segundos después Alya apareció tras mi madre.

-hola Marinette, ¿lista?-

-claro que si- dije asintiendo

-muy bien, aun son las 10, ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Alya

-les parece si ayudamos a la señora Sabine a preparar el almuerzo para pasar el tiempo- dijo Tikki y Alya asintió, era una buena idea, siempre era divertido ayudar a mi madre a cocinar.

-bien vamos- dijo Alya emocionada

Y así las tres fuimos a la cocina y pasamos la tarde ayudando a mi mamá. Cuando terminamos de cocinar almorzamos entre risas y los halagos de mis amigas a mi madre de lo buena cocinera que era mientras mi madre decía que de nosotras también era el mérito por ayudarle.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo mis amigas y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación para prepararnos para el baile, saldríamos de mi casa 2 horas antes para poder ir a la casa de Alya que era la que más cerca nos quedaba del colegio y en la cual nos arreglaríamos con las pelucas, aun eran las 3 de la tarde y el baile iniciaba a las 5:30 por el discurso que daría el director antes de este.

Las tres nos cambiamos y nos hicimos peinados sencillos que luego serían reemplazados por unas trenzas y la wep cap**, Alya fue la primera en cambiarse, luego Tikki y al final yo, cuando me puse mi vestido me sorprendí de que me quedara a la perfección, no era ni una talla más ni una talla menos, se me amoldaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y mis amigas me alagaron diciendo lo bien que me quedaba una vez listas bajamos a la sala para que mi madre nos tomara las fotos que quisiera.

-que lindas están chicas- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

-gracias señora Sabine- dijeron Alya y Tikki casi al mismo tiempo.

-suerte chicas y diviértanse- dijo mamá desde la puerta

-si… mamá no olvides que me quedare a dormir en casa de Alya-

-claro hija nos vemos-

Una vez que salimos de mi casa nos dirigimos a la casa de Alya en el auto de su padre. Al llegar a su casa entramos, por suerte ni su madre ni sus hermanos estarían allí ya que habían salido a visitar a un pariente y su padre se iría a arreglar unas cosas en el trabajo así que nadie nos vería.

Las tres nos colocamos las pelucas asegurándonos de que no se nos caerían en cualquier momento de la noche. Tikki hizo un par de trenzas pequeñas en mi peluca, luego Alya me maquillo poniéndome en los parpados sombras un poco oscuras, rímel, delineador y un labial mate rojo, cuando termino me mire al espejo asombrada de lo bien que me sentaba el maquillaje claro que si lo quería utilizar a diario, tendría que bajar la intensidad de este un poco y buscar unos colores acorde a mi color de piel para después no andar como payaso.

Alya y Tikki terminaron de maquillarse tiempo después, reconozco que es verdad eso que dicen de que las mujeres nos demoramos en arreglarnos.

-ya es hora- dijo Tikki con seriedad, nosotras solo asentimos y nos colocamos los antifaces echando una última mirada al espejo para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera en orden.

Salimos de la casa de Alya a las 6 en punto, queríamos saltarnos el discurso y empezamos a caminar el pequeño tramo de su casa al colegio, una vez allí nos dirigimos al coliseo en donde sería el baile.

Cuando llegamos ya había muchos chicos y chicas bailando, el coliseo estaba adornado con muchos globos y a cada lado dos filas de mesas a cada extremo, redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos y encima de estos unos cuadrados de color azul y un florero con rosas rojas y con 6 sillas cada una.

-¿por qué no han sacado a bailar a estas tres bellas damas?- dijo Nathaniel acercándose a nosotras, lo reconocí por su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos turquesa, por un momento pensé que no nos había reconocido pero era evidente que no era así.

-tal vez porque ningún apuesto caballero ha venido aun a sacarnos a bailar- dijo Tikki guiñándole un ojo. Nathaniel tomo la mano de cada una de mis amigas dando un beso en sus nudillos, cuando llego a mí me tomo de ambas manos dando un beso en cada una.

-¿será que esta bella señorita, me podría hacer el honor de bailar conmigo?- dijo Nathaniel mirándome con sus bellos ojos turquesa en los cuales me perdí por un momento al mirarlo.

-claro- dije guiñándole un ojo cosa que le sorprendió un poco, lo cierto es que eso no lo hacía muy a menudo, solo cuando estaba con mis amigas, solo ahí era cuando podía ser yo misma, pero de algún modo, el antifaz me ayudo a sentirme más segura.

Nathaniel me tomo la mano y me jalo a la pista de baile, en cuanto estuvimos allí se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

-te encontré, mi musa- me dijo Nathaniel acercándose a mí oído, ese era el apodo con el que me llamaba solo en algunas ocasiones, pero eso era como un secreto entre los dos, me llamaba así cuando yo era su modelo en algunas de sus pinturas.

-pensé que no me reconocerías- dije mirándolo a los ojos una vez que se separó para mirarme

-pues ya vez, además, no fue tan difícil-

-ah sí, ¿cómo lo hiciste?-

-no, no señorita, se dice el milagro no el santo- yo reí ante su comentario y seguimos bailando, después de un par de canciones más ya estaba cansada y quería sentarme un momento, Nathaniel me guio a una de las mesas que había alrededor de la pista de baile, en donde se encontraban ya mis amigas sentadas.

-señoritas- dijo galante Nathaniel sentándose a mi lado después de acomodar mi silla para que me sentara –muy bien y… ¿Cuáles son los nombres de tan hermosas señoritas?- dijo y Tikki me miro asustada, no habíamos pensado en eso o más bien no creímos necesario buscarnos unos nombres, Nathaniel miro divertido a Tikki y Alya por su reacción, hasta que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-creo que debo ayudarlas ¿verdad?- dijo susurrando, apoyando sus codos en la mesa inclinándose hacia adelante para que solo nosotros pudiéramos escucharlo.

-¿nos reconociste Nathaniel?- dijo asombrada Alya

-jajaja… si, no fue difícil era solo cuestión de reconocer a Mari para descubrirlas a ustedes- dijo Nathaniel , para después poner una pose pensativa, miro a Alya y a Tikki –Atalía, Scarlet- dijo mirando a Alya primero y luego a Tikki para después desviar su vista hacia mi quedándose unos momentos pensativo antes de decir –Sherine- yo lo mire confundida

-¿Sherine? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- dije extrañada por aquel nombre

-los nombres que les escogí tienen que ver con ustedes y sus personalidades, en parte… Atalía es un nombre de origen hebreo y tiene que ver con la justicia, Scarlet es un nombre de origen inglés tiene que ver con la fuerza y con la sociabilidad y Sherine… Sherine es de origen persa y árabe, significa dulce, amable además que tiene que ver con el arte en todas sus facetas, te queda perfecto Marinette, tú eres eso y mucho más, eres arte Mari, en todos los sentidos-

-cerebrito, gracias- dijo Alya que estaba sentada a su lado dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

-gracias Nath- dije, en verdad ese nombre, al saber su significado me sorprendió, no sabía que pensara eso de mí, me quede mirándolo unos momentos y luego desvié mi cara a un lado por el sonrojo que apareció en mis mejillas.

-no hay de que Mari, eres mi amiga- dijo y me miro con ternura, estaba a punto de decir algo pero unos gritos de chicas me hicieron voltear la mirada hacia la puerta del coliseo en donde muchas chicas estaban amontonadas formando un circulo.

-seguro ya llego ese idiota- dijo Alya, ella hablaba de Adrien, normalmente cuando él se presentaba en cualquier lugar las chicas se ponían así.

-tsk era de esperarse que las chicas se pusieran así- dijo Nathaniel

Las chicas se separaron de él poniéndose a los lados haciéndole como una calle de honor, paseo su mirada por todo el coliseo y su mirada se encontró con la mía, no sé como legre sostenerle la mirada y de pronto mostro una sonrisa de medio lado con suficiencia comenzando a caminar hacia nuestra mesa, vi a Nathaniel apretar sus manos en la mesa mirándolo desafiante, yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas, me miro y negué con la cabeza.

-no vale la pena, además, puedo manejarlo- dije *eso creo* pensé

-buenas noches señoritas- dijo coqueto, yo lo mire mal, preparándome para lo peor, tomo mi mano depositando un beso en mis nudillos, mis amigas me miraron esperando mi reacción, yo retire mi mano lo más suavemente que pude.

-siento incomodar- dijo mirando la mirada fulminante de Nathaniel – pero vi a esta hermosa señorita y me preguntaba ¿si quisiera bailar conmigo? Pero primero ¿podría decirme su nombre?- lo mire buscando algún indicio de que me hubiera reconocido pero no vi nada solo vi un brillo en su mirada, que no era de malicia, era otra cosa que no supe descifrar, solo mire a mis amigas y a Nathaniel para decirles con la mirada que estaría bien, ellas parecieron entender y se relajaron un poco sin bajar la guardia del todo.

-Sherine, ese es mi nombre y me encantaría bailar-

que pasara cuando Adrien y Marinette bailen?

quien sera el niño pelinegro de los sueños de Marinette?

por qué en este momento estoy hablando como en un anuncio de television?

todo eso y mas descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Notas Finales

espero les haya gustado y si les gusto no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo en el cual tendran una pista de lo que paso con Adrien tambien el baaaiiileee jejeje bueno sin mas los dejo y gracias poooor leer.

Nos Leemos Bye


	3. Chapter 3: La Pulsera de Catarina

Notas de la Autora

Ya llego por quien lloraban.

NOOOO CON LA CHANCLA NOOOOO

Auch, supongo que me lo merezco, perdón por no actualizar rápido pero eh estado muy ocupada con esto de que estoy en último año del colegio, me mandan muchos deberes y el estrés me está matando a parte que como me queda un mes para dar la prueba para graduarme y para entrar a la universidad, bueno, a lo que voy, aquí está el capítulo déjeme disculparme primero porque creo que no soy buena para escribir bailes y no sé si me quedo bien esa parte.

Las canciones que están aquí, dos de ellas no son tan conocidas al menos una no por su nombre real y les recomiendo que las busquen, la primera es Tanto amor de Brisa Carrillo, la segunda Valentine's Dance tango que es de la película la nueva cenicienta en la que sale Selena Gómez y la ultima es Let her go que si la deben conocer.

No se olviden de leer las notas finales, ahí les tengo un anuncio y al final responderé los reviews espero les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena.

Capitulo III: La Pulsera de Catarina

-Sherine, ese es mi nombre y me encantaría bailar- dije y me puse de pie, Adrien llevaba puesto un pantalón jean negro, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y un antifaz negro que resaltaba sus ojos verdes, un conjunto simple, pero sin duda muy elegante, me ofreció su mano y yo acepte, en ese momento estaba sonando un poco de salsa y todos estaban bailando muy pegados pero yo no quería bailar eso, ahora vería si el gran Adrien era tan bueno bailando como decían, a ver si podía seguirme el paso.

-bailamos my lady- dijo Adrien y ese apodo hizo eco en mi cabeza la cual sacudí de lado a lado tratando de alejar el recuerdo de que me llamo así el primer día de clases, *¿me reconoció? No, seguramente les dice así a sus conquistas, un momento ¿conquista? No, no soy una de sus conquistas* pensé.

-no quiero bailar salsa- dije con seriedad, no porque no me gustara sino porque tenía otra cosa en mente, era arriesgado y podría terminar dejando en evidencia mi identidad, pero por otro lado bien podría funcionar.

-¿puedo saber por qué my lady?- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y un brillo felino en sus ojos verdes –acaso… ¿no quieres que nos acerquemos demasiado al bailar?-

-no es eso, tengo… otra cosa en mente- dije y una media sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, una sonrisa… ¿arrogante? No sabría decirlo con exactitud por qué pero el antifaz que estaba utilizando me dio mucha confianza.

-muy bien my lady como guste- dijo para tomarme la mano y depositar una beso en mis nudillos.

Luego yo me dirigí hacia el DJ, un chico moreno que llevaba los típicos auriculares en el cuello, una camisa de color celeste pálido y una chaqueta negra, además de unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas converse, se llamaba Nino, era famoso por su grandioso trabajo como DJ a pesar de ser joven aún, por eso era popular y lo contrataban para casi todas la fiestas especialmente las organizadas por Chloe y Lila que si bien es cierto, ni ellas le caían bien a él, ni él a ellas, le pagaban muy bien por animar sus fiestas.

-bella señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- dijo cuando llegue frente a él, yo sonreí y le entregue un mp3, el que siempre cargaba conmigo para escuchar mi música en donde sea, lo tome de mi bolso de mano antes de levantarme.

-por favor ¿podrías poner la canción que está gravada como Miraculous?

-claro, cualquier cosa por una chica tan linda- dijo guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje un poco, solo pocas veces me hacían cumplidos como esos y los que lo hacían eran los amigos que tenía fuera del colegio, uno que otro, pero eso era por los cursos a los que asistía, no era como si realmente se fijaran mucho en mí, esos chicos preferían a las chicas superficiales y engreídas como Chloe y Lila, no a una chica que usa lentes, no se maquilla, además de que se viste con ropa de dos tallas más de la que debería usar. El primer cumplido de esos me lo había hecho Nathaniel y aun lo seguía haciendo muy seguido por eso somos amigos.

Yo soy la chica de la que cuando alguien pregunta ¿Qué te parece Marinette? La respuesta que seguramente todos dirían seria "Ah… Marinette, es buena chica" ningún cumplido como ella es linda, ella es hermosa, o es sexy, no, pero muchas veces agradecía que fuera así, a veces era mejor pasar desapercibida.

-gracias, es un mix de dos canciones déjalas sonar a ambas y puedes poner la canción cuando llegue con el chico rubio de allá- dije señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Adrien y Nino solo asintió mientras conectaba el mp3, la música se cortó unos momentos hasta que llegue con Adrien.

-haber si me puedes seguir el paso-

-ya veremos my lady-

-*Tanto Amor – Brisa Carrillo*-

Pov Normal

El sonido de los zapatos de tacón de Marinette resonó en la pista de baile en lo que iniciaba la canción, se paró frente a Adrien y el la tomo de la cintura rodeándola con un brazo pegando su cuerpo al de él y con su mano tomo la mano de Marinette extendiéndola en el aire, cuando la canción inicio Marinette movió sus caderas suavemente y Adrien le siguió el paso.

Basta con mirarte,

Y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar,

no lo puedo ocultar,

se me olvida hasta respirar.

La letra de la canción comenzó, parecían estar sincronizados, cuando ella empezó con un paso en el cual alternaba sus piernas moviéndolas a la derecha e izquierda como en una salsa, él la siguió como si hubiera anticipado sus movimientos

Y si tú te acercas

Los latidos de mi corazón

Se aceleran sin control

Se me olvida hasta como hablar

Cuando inicio la segunda estrofa de la canción él la agarro de la cintura alzándola en el aire dando una vuelta entera para luego bajarla despacio, ella apoyo primero un pie manteniendo la otra pierna flexionada para después bajarla con suma elegancia.

Pero cuando tu mano

Acaricia mi mano

Es como una explosión de electricidad

Y cuando tus labios me besan

Tus brazos me llevan al cielo sin avisar

Adrien la alejo de el sin soltar sus manos para jalarla nuevamente, repitió la acción una vez más y en la tercera vez le dio la vuelta para que sus brazos la rodearan por la cintura junto con los brazos de ella formando una X, él puso su mano en el abdomen de ella y la bajo lentamente a lo que Marinette retiro la mano de Adrien en una manera brusca pero elegante.

Tanto amor que me derrites el corazón

Que se me va la respiración amor

Es tanto amor

Tanto amor

Cuando el coro comenzó Marinette se dio la vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a frente con Adrien y se perdió en sus ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes *es… muy guapo* pensó y se reprendió al instante por dicho pensamiento.

Que todo el mundo a mi alrededor

Desaparece con tu calor amor

Es tanto amor

Marinette sabía que la primera canción estaba a punto de terminar así que dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo que Adrien diera un paso hacia atrás entendiendo al instante lo que quería hacer, enseguida Marinette dio dos pasos más hacia adelante y Adrien retrocedió jalando a Marinette de una manera muy elegante, dieron una vuelta y terminaron la canción con Adrien pegando a Marinette a su cuerpo en un abrazo, el coliseo estalló en aplausos hacia la no tan misteriosa pareja de baile, todos sentían curiosidad de la chica misteriosa que bailaba con el modelo Agreste.

-bailas bien my lady- la alago Adrien

-aún falta lo mejor- dijo Marinette con picardía y enseguida una melodía conocida para ambos jóvenes por distintos motivos se hizo escuchar y los demás chicos y chicas que habían formado un circulo alrededor de la pareja callaron al darse cuenta de que aún no se acababa el espectáculo.

-*Valentine´s dance tango*-

Marinette comenzó a mover sus caderas de lado a lado de manera suave y Adrien que había puesto la mano en la espalda de ella manteniendo una distancia más o menos pequeña también comenzó a moverse.

En cierto momento del inicio de la canción Marinette deslizo su pie formando un círculo para terminar con un vaivén de caderas más marcado que el anterior.

-eso es nuevo- dijo Adrien con sorpresa y con una expresión picara en el rostro

-no soy lo que parezco- respondió Marinette

Adrien deslizo su pierna izquierda hacia atrás y la canción le dio la oportunidad de pegar a Marinette a su cuerpo para después mover su pierna derecha para que quede a la par de la izquierda y enseguida moverla nuevamente hacia adelante

-no eres la única con sorpresas- dijo Adrien

Marinette hasta este punto se sentía prácticamente en las nubes, era la primera vez en todo un año que bailaba esta canción ya que su compañero de baile, el único que podía seguirle el paso en esta canción se había tenido que ir a otro país, movió su pierna hacia atrás haciendo que su espalda se arqueara un poco, para luego volver a la posición original alineando su pierna derecha con la izquierda de Adrien.

Adrien movió su cuerpo hacia adelante lentamente sosteniendo a Marinette con ambos brazos, como si fuera a besarla, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda, cuando se enderezaron nuevamente Adrien tomo la mano de Marinette y le hizo dar una vuelta para luego con fuerza nuevamente acercar a su acompañante colocando su mano derecha en la espala de la peli-azul y esta puso su mano izquierda en el hombro, él rubio tomo la mano libre de ella extendiéndola un poco.

Se deslizaron en la pista de baile al ritmo del tango que se escuchaba, en un momento Adrien paro y Marinette rodeo la pierna izquierda de Adrien con la derecha de ella para deslizarse un poco más y terminar en el centro de la pista.

Al llegar al centro Marinette movió su pie hacia adelante formando un circulo y Adrien hizo lo mismo pero moviendo su pie hacia atrás, luego la peli-azul extendió su pierna hacia atrás como si fuese a arrodillarse.

Se enderezo nuevamente y Adrien la hizo darse una vuelta, él flexiono su pierna izquierda y Marinette enrollo su pierna en la de él para luego alzar la derecha elegantemente. El coliseo nuevamente se llenó de aplausos y silbidos, se deslizaron un poco más en la pista y Marinette con ayuda de Adrien el cual con su pie la hizo dar un pequeño salto -¡ohooo!- se escuchó de los presentes acompañados de más aplausos para la pareja realizaron unos pasos más y los aplausos continuaron.

-¡wow! Jamas la había visto bailar así-

En un lado de la pista Nathaniel miraba a Marinette bailar con Adrien hasta que Bridgette se acercó para decirle lo que ya se había dado cuenta, no le contesto, ella sabía perfectamente en que pensaba, era verdad era la primera vez que veía a Marinette bailar con tanta pasión, sus movimientos al bailar siempre eran perfectos y está no era la excepción sumado a la pasión con la que se movía, creo un espectáculo digno de admirar.

-Nath, tú sabes que no durara para siempre… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- dijo Bridgette poniendo una mano en el hombro de Nathaniel, él suspiro.

-lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo- dijo Nathaniel con desgano, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amiga, sin embargo no quería aceptarlo, no aún, ya llegaría el día pero él se encargaría de retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando la canción estaba por terminar ella dio una par de vueltas, al parar extendió su mano y Adrien la tomo, Marinette dio una vuelta enrollándose con su brazo y el de Adrien y para terminar Adrien inclino a Marinette hacia un lado, finalmente la canción termino y todos aplaudieron, al tratar de acercarse a la pareja para descubrir quién era la hermosa chica que bailo con Agreste, este con una pequeña señal le indico al DJ que hiciera algo para distraer a la multitud, que bueno que se llevaba bien con Nino.

-¡hey! Atención, demos un último aplauso a nuestra pareja de baile- todos pusieron atención a las palabras del DJ y sin notarlo la pareja ya había huido de la pista y del coliseo –¡vamos a continuar esta fiesta!- dijo emocionado Nino y todos gritaron y aplaudieron, no había ya, rastro del circulo y todos se quedarían con la duda de quién era la chica misteriosa.

Pov Marinette

Adrien le hizo señas a Nino, para después, cuando todos estaban distraídos, jalarme hacia la puerta del coliseo y salir de allí arrastrada por él.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!- grite soltándome de su agarre, claramente enojada por haber sido sacada de la fiesta de manera tan brusca.

-discúlpame, tenía que hacerlo, quiero que veas algo, ven conmigo- me extendió su mano y yo la mire con desconfianza –oh vamos, confía en mi ¿sí? Yo no muerdo- cedi y tome su mano dejándome guiar por él, más o menos me di cuenta a donde me llevaba.

El colegio Françoise DuPont era lo suficientemente grande para andar por el libremente y existían varias áreas separadas para distintos grados, Adrien me estaba llevando al pequeño parque que se encontraba atrás de las aulas de bachillerato, él se quedó parado y yo hice lo mismo, volteo a mirarme.

-cierra los ojos por favor… confía en mi- por alguna extraña razón su sonrisa y su mirada cálida me hicieron confiar en él, *¿desde cuándo tenía esa mirada tan cálida?* así que cerré mis ojos y sentí como Adrien entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y nuevamente me jalaba. Caminamos un rato más y sentí que Adrien se quedaba quieto nuevamente, soltó mi mano sentí como ahora colocaba sus manos en mis hombros apretándolos suavemente.

-Abre los ojos- Obedecí y mire que el parque estaba perfectamente iluminado con unos focos de luces doradas lo suficientemente grandes, el parque era muy hermoso de por sí, tenía una casita en la mitad pintada de blanco y a su alrededor cinco caminos empedrados en forma curvada en los espacios que quedaban había césped y flores de distintos colores, ahora los cinco caminos estaban iluminados con luces al igual que la casita de la mitad en la cual también habían puesto un par de rosas rojas adornando las columnas -¿te gusta?-

-es… muy hermoso- y caí en la cuenta de que esto tenia doble intención, claro, seguro cree que soy una de sus conquistas y que ya caí en sus brazos, pero no señor, Marinette Dupain Cheng no se dejaba engañar por nadie, fruncí el ceño y me gire hacia el claramente enojada -¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Qué dijiste? Esta ya cayo redondita, pues no, no seré una chica más en tu lista de conquistas- gire sobre mis talones dispuesta a irme, sin embargo Adrien tiro de mi mano.

-¿una conquista más?... ¿sabes? No deberías creer en todo lo que dicen de mí- dijo con una mirada de tristeza y mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho al ver esa mirada, mi cabeza dolió y de repente me sentí mareada, me tambalee y Adrien me agarro de la cintura, rodeándola, para que no me cayera -¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-s-sí, eso creo, me duele la cabeza- dije cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, mis manos estaban en el pecho de él, como para marcar un poco de distancia.

-creo que debo llevarte de regreso con tus amigas- dijo y lo pensé un momento, seguramente ya desaparecería el dolor, esto no me pasaba desde hace un buen tiempo.

-no… no te preocupes estoy bien, solo necesito sentarme un momento-

-está bien- me llevo al interior de la casita del parque que al ser circular tenía unas tablas de madera que hacían la función de sillas, hizo que me sentara y se quitó su chaqueta y la coloco sobre mis hombros, el perfume que se desprendía de su chaqueta me embriagó de repente y el dolor de cabeza desapareció como por arte de magia.

-creo que ya está pasando un poco- Adrien se sentó a mi lado en silencio, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos supongo.

-bailas bien- dijo de repente, después de un poco de silencio

-gracias-

-¿Por qué piensas que "eres una conquista"?- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-yo… bueno, pues es lo que dicen, que el gran modelo Agreste es todo un casanova-

-no es cierto… yo no soy así son solo inventos de los demás, en realidad hasta ahora no eh tenido ninguna novia- dijo en tono enojado y me sorprendió su respuesta.

-¿es enserio?-

-¿Qué, no me crees?-

-pues…-

-no todo lo que dicen de mi es verdad, me inspiras confianza así que… te contare algo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Lila y Chloe-

-¿Por qué no lo saben?-

-eso no importa, mira, hay una persona especial en mi vida, pero no puedo estar con ella, te traje aquí porque me recuerdas un poco a esa persona-

-oh, bueno y yo pensando mal de ti- por alguna razón le creí, su mirada, esas dos esmeraldas tan hermosas que me transmitían calidez y cierta nostalgia.

-eres muy hermosa, no niego que me gustaste cuando te vi-

-bueno, no te pases, eh-

-y dime… ¿tú has tenido novio?-

-¿yo? Jaja, a decir verdad, no, no soy la clase de chica en la que se fijarían, ni siquiera eh dado mi primer beso-

-¿Cómo? Por favor si eres hermosa y esa forma de moverte al bailar wow, de seguro debes tener muchos pretendientes-

-no, el cómo baile no cambia el hecho de que nadie se fijaría en mi-

-pues yo me eh fijado en ti, y ni que hablar del chico pelirrojo, se notaba que echaba chispas cuando te invite a bailar-

-Nath… él es solo un amigo… ¿de qué va eso de que te has fijado en mí?-

-pues bueno… yo…- se sonrojo, Adrien Agreste estaba sonrojado, era una vista muy, muy adorable de él –que linda pulsera de Catarina- *cambio el tema, bueno que más da*

-es mi pulsera favorita, es muy importante para mí, la tengo desde niña… lástima que no recuerdo quien me la regalo- dije con tristeza, la verdad es que esta pulsera es muy importante para mí, solo me la pongo cuando tengo eventos importantes, no sé porque, pero cuando la veo siento como si algo faltara, es muy hermosa, una cadena con algunos dijes de flores con unas catarinas.

-las catarinas son de buena suerte y siempre van acompañadas de un gato negro-

-¿un gato negro? qué extraño, eso no lo sabía-

-sí… la catarina siempre ah de acompañar al gato negro, para que este no sufra con su mala suerte-

-¿de verdad? qué lindo- dije con ternura y vi como Adrien se levantaba y metía una mano en su bolsillo para después sacarla en puño y poner su mano frente a mí dejando caer de su mano un cascabel que estaba al final de una cadena corta

-este cascabel representa al gato negro, tenlo-

-¿Por qué me lo das a mí?-

-seamos amigos, este es un regalo para ti, tuve un presentimiento, de que algo importante pasaría hoy, y así fue, ahora tengo una amiga-

-¿y Lila y Chloe qué?- me sorprendieron sus palabras, casi parecía que el verdadero Adrien estaba secuestrado por alienígenas y el que veía aquí era un clon con la actitud opuesta de él.

-ellas no son amigas, jamas escuchan y por eso no puedo contarles lo que te eh contado y si te preguntas porque me llevo con ellas, tengo mis razones-

-está bien, seremos amigos- dije y me levante extendiendo mi mano al frente para que él la estrechara y así lo hizo *¿Por qué le digo esto? Jamas lo volveré a ver, bueno, al menos no como Sherine*

-dame tu mano, la que… tiene la pulsera- dijo y yo hice lo que me dijo, tomo mi mano y coloco uno de los ganchos de la cadena con el cascabel en uno de los eslabones y luego la tenso para colocar el otro gancho en otro eslabón de la cadena de mi pulsera. Cuando soltó mi mano mire mi muñeca y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, el cascabel hacia juego perfectamente con la pulsera.

-gracias, se ve hermosa mi pulsera-

-ahora el gato negro acompañara a todo lado a la catarina- lo mire con emoción y una calidez en mi pecho hizo acto de presencia, de verdad, ¿Quién estaba frente a mí era Adrien Agreste? El chico que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que entre a este colegio, no lo podía creer, pero algo me decía que debía confiar en él, ¿mi conciencia tal ves? Quien sabe, seguramente solo es así con algunas personas y si algún otro día me ve como Marinette me humillara como siempre, por lo pronto disfrutare de este momento.

-muchas gracias-

-¿quieres bailar?-

-¿Aquí? Pero no hay música, en todo caso volvamos al coliseo-

-puedo tararear una canción lenta-

-yo… -

-vamos my lady- dijo, me agarro de la cintura y me rodeo con sus brazos escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello –por… favor- hablo en una súplica a la que, por alguna razón no me pude resistir

-b-bueno, está bien- dije y alzo su cabeza para mirarme, pase mis brazos por su cuello y el choque del azul de mis ojos con el verde de los suyos provoco una corriente eléctrica que empezó en la punta de mis dedos extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

-*Let Her Go*-

Empezó a tararear una hermosa canción que ya conocía, me deje guiar por él, nos movíamos de lado a lado como en un vals, abrazados, así pasamos un rato hasta que él se detuvo y me miro.

Adrien llevo una mano a mi mejilla y comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro lentamente *¡va a besarme!* por alguna razón mi cuerpo no responde, mi corazón se siente inquieto, late como si hubiese corrido una maratón, no quiero esto, no quiero que mi primer beso sea con un chico que me odia, bueno a Marinette, no a Sherine, aun así no puedo moverme, miro sus labios y de repente nace en mí el deseo de probarlos *¿en qué estás pensando Marinette?* me reprendo por mis pensamientos, él se detiene, sé que espera que lo rechace, pero… no puedo *¿por qué? ¿Por qué quiero besarlo? ¡Maldición!* mi mente grita, pero de repente se calla y mis razón se nubla totalmente, un roce, es apenas un roce que me nubla los sentidos hasta que mi burbuja se rompe y no puedo evitar alejarme apresurada de su lado.

-¡Sherine!- escucho gritar a alguien, es Alya lo sé y de repente otro grito

-Sherine- esa era Tikki mi mirada viaja a donde se encuentra ella tapando la boca de Alya –es hora de irnos- vuelve a gritar desde una bastante larga distancia.

Mi mirada vuelve a Adrien y sus esmeraldas brillan más que nunca, es una mirada tan hermosa, un nuevo grito de Tikki me obliga a reaccionar y escapar lo más rápido posible de allí.

-lo siento… yo… me tengo que ir- le entrego su chaqueta, le doy la espalda y trato de huir pero me agarra de la muñeca sin dejarme escapar

-espera, entiendo que te tengas que ir, pero… ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- me mira y en su mirada veo ¿miedo? ¿De qué? No lo sé y no puedo quedarme a averiguarlo, después de lo que acaba de pasar, no sé qué pensar, estoy confundida, tengo una mescla de emociones y nuevos sentimientos.

-pronto, y aunque no me veas estaré cerca- me suelta y corro lo más rápido que dan mis piernas, ahora veo que el vestido es un poco incómodo, sin embargo el corte del vestido en un lado me da la suficiente libertad para llegar hasta donde estaban mis amigas.

-vámonos- digo a penas llego con ellas y las tres empezamos a correr hasta la salida

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tikki con enojo, sé que se refiere al beso.

-no… lo sé, no puedo explicarlo, luego les cuento- Alya me mira comprensivamente, entiende que estoy confundida y me dara mi espacio

-está bien- dice Tikki suavizando su mirada, ella también comprende que estoy confundida –vámonos a casa de Alya- la dos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar, sin embargo un dolor de cabeza me ataca nuevamente y me tambaleo, lo último que siento es como mi espalda choca con algo suave y como alguien me sostiene, luego, no siento nada y solo veo oscuridad…

Notas Finales

Mis sexys lectores gracias por leer, quiero anunciarles que me di a la tarea de crearme una página en Facebook y cada vez que actualice lo publicare ahí además de que publicare imágenes, memes y demás la página se llama Dayome-chan Dragneel Fanfics, lo sé es muy largo el nombre pero les invito a que me sigan para noticias de actualizaciones y así.

A ver ahora quiero invitarles a leer una historia mía de otro fandom que está casi muerto de un anime que se llama tokyo mew mew o mew mew powers por fa si pásense un ratito ¿sí?

Ahora si las respuestas de los reviews, bueno yo me despido, nos leemos bye

Gabriel y Alejandra rengel lopez: jajaja me reí mucho con tu review yo también eh tenido esa reacción pero bueno, ya aquí pudiste ver porque es un poco cenicienta ya que escapo no pero bueno, y sobre porque no lo leíste desde el primer cap creo que seguirá siendo un misterio.

2Tsukihime Princess: empezare diciéndote que esos nombres tienen su razón y bueno en general el nombre que Nathaniel le puso a Marinette tendrá cierta importancia en la historia.

Micaelavargas 107: gracias por tu review y no se jaja se me ocurrió a último momento.

4LUPILUXO816: por nada eso voy a hacer en todas las historias que publique dedicarles el segundo a los que comenten el primero. Ammm bueno la adaptación es básicamente la misma historia propiedad mía que esta publicada en Fanfic es, pero la que está ahí fue escrita con los personajes de Angel's Friends, que es una serie italiana y la verdad la versión con esos personajes no me gustó mucho así que lo cambien con los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug por la personalidad de Adrien mas que todo.

Andre16: ¿flechado? Se podría decir, bueno, algo así, más adelante sabrás porque. Ladybug fue una opción de nombre pero en esta historia tendrá otra función. Puede ser Plagg como también no puede ser, tal vez, solo diré que Plagg si aparecerá. En general Brigette es un personaje más o menos importante, así que mucho ojo, ah y sobre Felix, si, puede ser eh tenido ciertas ideas para él. Bridgette y el vestido, tal vez, puede ser según como se desarrolle la historia. Oye dime el nombre de esa película me da curiosidad saber de qué se trata. Sobre el Nathloe tendrá que pasar un buen tiempo y ciertas cosas para eso, pero si es muy probable yo también soy fan de ese ship.

Wicca Spectral: ¿de verdad te mato de risa? Jajajajaja, que bueno que te haya hecho reír, gracias, de verdad gracias me alegra que sigas mi historia, ¿en serio los sueños le dan misterio? Yo (según mis amigas) soy pésima para crear misterio y bueno gracias nuevamente.


	4. Chapter 4: Un Pedazo de mi memoria

Notas de la Autora

Hello mis sexys lectores eh aquí yo con un nuevo cap de esta historia un poco mas rapida la actualizacion ¿verdad?

bueno voy, en general, a reponder la pregunta de Andre16 ¿cada cuanto actualizare? pues no puedo decirte que voy a actualizar cada semana, por que te estaria mintiendo y no quiero hacerlo, entonces en lo posible tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, eso si te puedo prometer, porque aunque yo quisiera subir cap cada semana es un poco complicado debido a que estoy en ultimo año de colegio y la presion es uff no te imaginas y bueno esta historia la tenemos de laaargooo y ya esta bien estructurada en mi cabeza asi que no la abandonare. una cosa mas jejejej tienes mucha razon ya vas a ver porque en este cap saludos desde el internet de mi tia aca en Ecuador.

Les quiero decir algo, hace unos dias una amiga leyo el fic y me dijo, oye esto es muy cliche, si lo se, muchos deben pensar eso, pero es necesario para la historia ya que mas adelante pasaran ciertas cosas en ella que haran que deje de ser cliche y bueno tendremos saltos de tiempo y pasaran, muuuchas cosas, solo eso.

Les invito a visitar mi pagina, alli publicare cada vez que actualice y si es que subo una nueva historia entre otras cosas que subire alli la pagina se llama Dayome-chan Dragneel fanfics, ahaaaa muy largo lo se pero dense una vueltita por ahi.

abajo estan las respuestas de los reviews y sin mas a leer y espero les guste.

* * *

Capitulo IV: Un Pedazo de mi memoria

-está bien- dice Tikki suavizando su mirada, ella también comprende que estoy confundida –vámonos a casa de Alya- la dos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar, sin embargo un dolor de cabeza me ataca nuevamente y me tambaleo, lo último que siento es como mi espalda choca con algo suave y como alguien me sostiene, luego, no siento nada y solo veo oscuridad…

Pov Normal

Alya y Tikki veían a la persona que evito que Marinette cayera tras desmayarse.

Adrien.

Tikki frunció el ceño y Alya realmente no sabía que pensar ¿Por qué Marinette lo había besado?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tikki con enojo al rubio

-vine a devolverle su mp3, lo dejo con Nino- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, la otra mano por la espalda y la levantaba del suelo en sus brazos.

-¡Sherine!- escucharon un grito y dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con Nathaniel que venía corriendo, el pelirrojo mientras hablaba con Bridgette tuvo un mal presentimiento y este se intensifico cuando vio a Adrien llegar solo al coliseo, así que cuando el salió lo siguió.

-Nath- dijo Tikki mirando a Nathaniel en cuanto este había llegado.

-Scarlett ¿qué paso?- pregunto Nathaniel preocupado mientras quitaba a Marinette de los brazos de Adrien, este lo quedo mirando con un rastro de enojo en sus ojos verdes.

-Debe ser…-

-sí, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, solo necesita descansar, llamare un taxi para que vayan a casa de Atalía- Nathaniel estaba al tanto de lo que le pasaba Marinette, ella misma se lo había contado y sabía que este día llegaría pero no tan pronto Tikki y Alya asintieron en respuesta mientras Nathaniel llevaba a Marinette a una de las bancas que había a los lados de las puertas del colegio, iba a sacarse la chaqueta y ponerla encima de Marinette para cubrirla del frio, sin embargo Adrien se le adelanto y Nathaniel frunció el ceño -¿por qué sigues aquí?-

-eso no te importa tomate- dijo Adrien con desprecio –me quedare hasta que el taxi llegue- ambos se retaban con la mirada, Nathaniel abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Tikki lo interrumpió para evitar una posible pelea, en esos momentos la prioridad era llevar a Marinette a un lugar en donde pudiera descansar.

-Nath, llama el taxi rápido-

-bien- respondió Nathaniel para alejarse un rato con su teléfono, mientras Tikki veía con curiosidad la expresión en la cara de Adrien, reconoció en su mirada ternura y genuina preocupación.

-¿por qué te preocupas por ella?-

-es mi amiga-

-apenas la conoces, yo no diría que son amigos-

-¿eso es lo que crees?- la mirada de Adrien era indescifrable, simplemente Tikki no supo que significado tenía ese brillo sus ojos, lo dejo por la paz, ya después le preguntaría a Marinette que había pasado, ataría cabos y trataría de entender el comportamiento de ambos.

Tikki camino hacia Alya que se mantuvo al margen de todo por no saber que le pasaba a su querida amiga, se dio cuenta que conocía poco de Marinette a pesar de haber convivido ya tres años con ella, Tikki y Nathaniel sabían algo que ella no y eso era un tanto frustrante para la morena, sin embargo Nathaniel había dicho que estaría bien.

-Tikki…- (suspiro) –deberíamos llamar a la señora Sabine- estaban a una distancia considerable de Adrien así que no habría problema con que la llamara por su verdadero nombre.

-llámala tú… Alya, ya es hora de que te cuente algo de Marinette, llama a la señora Sabine y cuando estemos en el taxi te contare lo que paso, solo dile que probablemente comenzara a recordar nuevamente- dijo con voz calmada a Alya que por su gran intuición de futura reportera, como se hacía llamar, ya se imaginaba que era lo que pasaba con su mejor amiga.

-está bien, Tikki- dijo Alya y llamo a la señora Sabine, que por el tono de su voz se notaba que había estado durmiendo _–buenas noches señora Sabine-_

 _-oh Alya eres tú ¿paso algo?-_

 _-si señora Sabine, Marinette se desmayó y Tikki me pidió que le digiera que probablemente comenzaría a recordar-_ Alya escucho como la mamá de Marinette se levantaba de la cama.

 _-Alya, no te preocupes por nada, Mari estará bien-_ la señora Sabine sabía que su hija estaría bien, hace una semana le habían hecho unos exámenes rutinarios a Marinette y todo indicaba que estaba más que sana _–mañana yo pasare por ella, pero por favor cuídala bien, en una o dos horas despertara y las dos tienen que estar con ella-_

 _-si señora Sabine, no se preocupe cuidaremos bien de Mari-_ dijo Alya segura, claro que cuidaría a su amiga con gusto.

El taxi finalmente llego y Nathaniel quiso cargar a Marinette para llevarla a este, pero Adrien se lo impidió y paso por un lado de Nathaniel con Marinette en brazos.

-Cuídala bien Scarlett, sé que eres muy fuerte, así que no habrá problema con que la cargues al llegar ¿verdad?- Tikki solo asintió. Alya subió primero apegándose a la ventana para que después Adrien metiera a Marinette en el taxi con cuidado, dejando que la cabeza de Marinette descansara en las piernas de Alya, sirviéndole de almohada, Tikki subió al asiento del copiloto y luego de cerrar la puerta el taxi partió bajo la mirada de Adrien y Nathaniel.

En cuanto el taxi se perdió en una curva, Adrien se dispuso a regresar al coliseo a recoger unas cosas, para luego irse a su casa, pero la voz de Nathaniel lo detuvo.

-sabias que era ella… ¿verdad?-

-eso no te importa-

-claro que me importa, ella es mi amiga-

-Nathaniel, se lo que sientes por ella, pero ahora que conoció como en verdad soy y no me rechazo cuando la bese, hare todo lo posible para que este conmigo-

-no lo permitiré, ella…-

-no puedes evitarlo Nathaniel, ella al final terminara enamorándose de mí y tú te quedaras en segundo plano como siempre debió ser-

-¿que acaso has olvidado cuantas lágrimas le has sacado a Marinette en estos tres años?-

-¡maldita sea cállate! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me siento mal por eso?- ambos tenían una mirada de enojo pero la de Adrien tenía una sombra de dolor.

-¿entonces por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué le has hecho la vida de cuadritos estos últimos años?-

-yo… no puedo decirlo… solo -(suspiro)- es la única manera de no perjudicar a Marinette… a my lady-

-¿perjudicarla? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-no tengo porque seguir hablando contigo- Adrien se fue dejando a Nathaniel con la duda de que significaba lo que había dicho.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/

 **18 de Agosto de 2006, 16:20 PM**

-Mari vamos es tu amigo, se va y se pondrá triste si no te despides de él- decía el señor Tom, el padre de Marinette

-no papá- decía Marinette llorando, hacía ya una semana que estaba así -¿Por qué no se puede quedar aquí?- estaba sentada en su cama llorando con las piernas flexionadas, sus manos encima de estas y escondiendo su rostro.

-Mari, entiende que por ahora él tiene que irse, pero algún día volverá y podrás jugar con él otra vez- Marinette alzo la cabeza mirando con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a su padre.

-¿de verdad?- el señor Tom asintió -¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo- Marinette abrazo a su padre y mostro una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-vamos papi- dijo Marinette y el señor tomo a su hija de seis años en brazos para llevarla al aeropuerto a despedirse de su amigo.

Se pusieron en marcha en el auto del señor Tom Dupain para ir al aeropuerto de Paris y que Marinette pudiera despedirse de su mejor amigo, un niño pelinegro de ojos verdes, el aeropuerto no estaba tan lejos y tardarían en llegar en aproximadamente en unos 25 minutos, ya que el vuelo salía a las 5 de la tarde.

 **Aeropuerto de Paris 16:35 PM**

-vamos hijo, es hora de abordar el avión, lo perderemos-

-no quiero mamá, Mari no llega-

-parece que no va a venir amor y si no subimos al avión lo perderemos- decía una señora con una mirada dulce a su hijo

-ya tenemos que subir al avión- decía una voz masculina

-yo quiero quedarme aquí con Mari-

-entiende que no se puede hijo, tenemos que irnos ya, algún día volveremos para que juegues con ella-

-¿lo prometes mami?-

-claro hijo- el niño a regañadientes asintió y tomo la mano de su madre, la cual miro a su esposo con preocupación y un poco de culpa. El señor le regreso la misma mirada y los tres abordaron el avión sin que el niño se despidiera de su mejor amiga.

 **Paris 16:40 PM**

-Esta noche en la ciudad de Paris en la carretera sucedió un accidente, dos autos pequeños chocaron, dejando un muerto y dos heridos, al parecer en el primer auto iba un señor en estado de ebriedad del cual aún se desconocen sus datos y probablemente fue el causante del choque, y en el otro auto iban una niña pequeña y un hombre adulto de aproximadamente unos 36 años, los nombres aparecen en pantalla- una reportera narraba el terrible accidente en una de las carreteras parisinas mientras en la parte de abajo se veían los nombres de los heridos.

 _Tom Dupain y su hija Marinette._

/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/

En Casa de Alya…

Las tres chicas llegaron a la casa de Alya, en el camino Tikki le había contado a su amiga que era lo que había pasado con Marinette.

-así que… fue eso, ahora entiendo-

-Mari estará bien, solo que ahora ciertos recuerdos que se perdieron cuando era niña regresaran y estos desmayos serán frecuentes-

-¿ciertos recuerdos?-

-Marinette tiene sueños que forman parte de sus recuerdos, pero que por alguna razón que desconozco, no puede recordarlos totalmente-

-¿Por qué?-

-la señora Sabine dijo que luego del accidente ella no recordaba nada y que el doctor había dicho que iría recordando poco a poco y cuando la señora Sabine, después de tres meses en los que Marinette recordó a casi toda su familia, se dio cuenta que bastantes recuerdos de él mejor amigo de la infancia de Marinette se habían perdido, cuando la llevaron al doctor, él había dicho que la mente de Marinette bloqueo esos recuerdos por alguna razón y que sería muy perjudicial para ella forzarla a recordar-

-entonces… ¿esos son los recuerdos que ahora podrían volver?- Tikki asintió en respuesta

-cuando conocí a Marinette, tenía desmayos frecuentes y cuando todos los niños se burlaban de ella por eso, yo la defendía, desde entonces somos amigas-

-ahora también me tiene a mí, las dos estaremos con ella en lo que sus recuerdos vuelven-

Tikki abrazo a Alya, ambas estaban en las casa de la morena, en la sala, habían dejado a Marinette en el cuarto de Alya, para que descansara. Después de comer algo ambas fueron al cuarto de la morena para coger unos sacos de dormir y finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los sueños, ¿Qué son los sueños?, muchas personas tendrán su propio concepto y cada una los interpretara a su manera, Marinette sabe que sus sueños significan algo, la atormentan de vez en cuando, para decirle que tiene que recordar algo que olvido y que marcara su vida, y este es uno de ellos.

Cuatro pequeños niños corrían en un parque, dos niñas de uno años aproximadamente y dos niños similares a los de las niñas, Marinette estaba presente en la escena y veía a aquellos niños con un poco de nostalgia, no podía verles el rostro, pero veía como jugaban, alegres y ajenos a los demás, eran solo los cuatro.

De repente el sueño cambia y se encuentra con una versión pequeña de ella, de al menos unos 6 años, acompañada de la versión pequeña de su prima Bridgette y finalmente con dos pequeños niños pelinegros, uno de ellos con los ojos verdes y el otro con unos ojos turquesa, los cuatro estaban sentados en el piso de una gran sala, el niño de ojos verdes y ella se miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, era un reto para saber quién aguantaba más tiempo con los ojos abiertos, su prima y el niño oji-turquesa los miraban sin perder la atención de quien ganaría.

Marinette parpadeo y el oji-verde rio a carcajadas.

-gane, gane, gane, te lo dije, no puedes conmigo- decía el niño entre risas mientras su versión pequeña se cruzaba de brazos enojada.

-en la próxima te ganare- dijo su versión pequeña

-ya lo veremos- dijo el oji-verde con una sonrisa –ahora les toca a ustedes- dijo señalando al otro niño y a su prima.

-seguro ganara Brid-

-ya lo veremos, Mari vamos por algo de comer a la cocina-

-vamos- el niño tomo la mano de Marinette y la jalo mientras la miraba con una cálida mirada.

Marinette despertó y se encontró en la habitación de Alya, la cual estaba a oscuras, miro el reloj en la mesilla de noche y vio que eran las 10:30 PM.

-qué extraño sueño, ¿Qué me paso?- Marinette bajo de la cama y un al momento de hacerlo sintió un mareo y recordó que antes de salir del colegio un dolor de cabeza horrible la ataco y luego de eso no recordaba nada –espero que esta ves mis recuerdos vuelvan totalmente-

Ella sabía que le pasaba, claro que lo sabía, sus recuerdos, aquellos que tanto anhelaba que vuelvan, posiblemente lo harían, pero ahora, ahora Marinette sentía miedo, Tikki dijo que por alguna razón eso recuerdos se bloquearon y ahora no estaba segura de si querían que vuelvan o no.

 **Mansión Agreste**

En la mansión Agreste padre e hijo se encontraban en la oficina del mayor de los Agrestes, el cual miraba a su hijo con reproche en sus ojos.

-Adrien ¿por qué dejaste solas a Chloe y Lila?-

-quería regresar a casa, no tenía la necesidad de quedarme ahí-

-no debiste dejarlas solas, tenías que llevarlas a sus casas en la limusina por lo menos-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no ellas también tienen limusina?-

-¿acaso no te eh ensañado a ser un caballero?- el tono de voz del Señor Agreste se elevaba un tono a cada respuesta de su hijo.

-Adrien cuantas veces te eh dicho que tienes que estar con ellas, tu futuro depende de que tengas una buena amistad con esas dos chicas-

-ellas no podrían ser amigas de nadie si siguen siendo tan superficiales, la única manera en la que esas dos arpías tuvieran amigas seria comprándolas-

-¡cállate! yo no te eduque para que me respondieras de esa manera y menos para que hablaras así- Gabriel Agreste era un hombre con una actitud impasible, que muy pocas veces perdía la calma, pero esta vez no aguantaría que su hijo le respondiera así.

-pero padre…

-padre nada, ya sabes lo que te espera si se repite lo de hoy… ahora vete a dormir que mañana tienes una sesión de fotos muy importante-

Adrien salió de la oficina de su padre con un semblante triste, por culpa de su padre nunca pudo acercarse a Marinette amistosamente, ese día, el primero de clases el primer año, cuando la vio se enamoró perdidamente de ella y cuando defendió a Alya de Lila le enamoro más, pero su padre le había dicho que no se acerque a ella, que las consecuencias que tendría acercarse a ella serian graves, su padre le dio la orden de entablar amistad con Chloe y Lila, por su bien, había dicho, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué de bien le hacía ser amigo de esas dos chicas huecas y superficiales?.

No era la primera vez que Adrien le respondía a su padre y lo seguiría haciendo, lo que más le duele es tener que tratar así a Marinette, ella no se merece todo lo que le ha hecho durante estos tres años, pero lo hacía por el bien de ella, Chloe y Lila eran conscientes de que él amaba a Marinette, y por eso le hacían la vida imposible, para que jamas pudieran estar juntos porque (según Chloe) Adri-boo, como ella le decía era propiedad de ella.

*yo no soy propiedad de nadie* pensó y el recuerdo de todas las veces que fue cruel con Marinette llegaron a su mente haciendo que una lagrima traviesa resbalara por su mejilla, cuanto le dolía cada vez que la molestaba, pero Chloe y Lila tenían las de ganar, la rubia por ser hija del Alcalde y Lila… ella también tenía mucha influencia pero… ¿Por qué? Algo le decía que si defendía a Marinette de Lila terminaría perjudicando mucho a su lady y él no quería eso, así que seguiría como hasta ahora, solo que ya tenía un plan para acercarse a Marinette, primero como amigos y después trataría de con quistarla.

Llego a su cuarto y después de cerrar la puerta, apoyo su espalda en esta y resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-perdóname… Mari… perdón, te prometo que todo cambiara y algún día podre mirarte a los ojos y decirte… te amo- decía Adrien, como si Marinette pudiera escucharlo, pero sabía que no era así y eso… eso dolía.

 **Casa de Alya…**

Marinette con cuidado de no despertar a Tikki y Alya, atravesó el cuarto de su amiga para bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina. Recordó el sueño después de tomar un vaso de agua, se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina y se preguntó *¿Por qué este sueño fue así?* por lo general cuando tenía sueños con aquel niño, despertaba llorando, esta vez no fue así, fue un sueño… tranquilo, uno que esta vez no la dejo inquieta.

-¿Por qué, mis recuerdos estarán volviendo? Y ahora hay otro niño pelinegro… ahg Dios ¿Qué voy a hacer Ahora?-

-¿Mari…?-

-¡eh!-

-Mari ¿estás bien?-

-ah, oh Alya eres tú, me asustaste-

-perdón… Mari yo…-

-Tikki ya te conto lo del accidente ¿verdad?-

-emm sí, pero si te molesta olvidare todo- dijo la morena en tono despreocupado

-Alya, sabes… ¿Por qué nunca te conté lo que me pasó?-

-…- Alya se quedó callada y Marinette la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-tenía miedo-

-¿miedo?- Marinette asintió

-miedo de que, tal como cuando era niña y los niños me rechazaban, tú también me rechazaras-

-¡¿qué te pasa Marinette?! Se nota que no me conoces lo suficiente- Marinette la miro con confusión –yo nunca rechazaría a alguien por algo como eso, en cambio, trataría de ayudarlo, y eso hare ahora contigo-

-que tonta eh sido- dijo Marinette, en verdad sus miedos eran injustificados, no era que Tikki no fuera una buena amiga, cuando conoció a Alya le pareció una chica de lo más inquieta y genial, desde el primer momento le cayó bien y agradecía tener una amiga como ella.

Marinette abrazo a Alya y esta le correspondió.

-¿Qué planean sin mi eh?- un carraspeo y la voz de un somnolienta Tikki se hizo escuchar desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina donde, esta estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¡Tikki…!- exclamaron Alya y Marinette corriendo a abrazar a Tikki.

-¡eh! ¿Por qué tanto amor?-

-¿amigas por la eternidad?- dijo Marinette extendiendo su dedo meñique frente a sus dos amigas.

-amigas por la eternidad- respondieron ambas chicas enlazando sus meñiques con los de Marinette.

-nunca planeen algo sin mí, recuerden que yo soy el cerebro de este grupo- Marinette y Alya rieron y asintieron, era verdad los planes que hacia Tikki siempre funcionaban.

-vamos a dormir- dijo Alya y las demás asintieron.

Después de conversar un buen rato, de lo que harían en sus vacaciones, ahora que comenzaban, olvidándose de las preocupaciones y demás.

* * *

Notas Finales

bueno bueno aqui pudieron ver que Adrien esta enamorado de Marinette y eso no va a cambiar, bueno diganme que les parecio y ¿quién creen que sea el amigo de Marinette?, aqui abajo repondo los comentarios y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

bye bye

andre16: pues ya viste que si tenias razón, y sobre el fic de hip hop ya estoy pensando como hacerlo, gracias por seguir mi historia... bye

TsukihimePrincess: Hola pues ya viste que a Marinette mmm si es verdad ¿a qué se refiere Bridggete? ya lo sabras mas adelante.

sonrais777: pues Adrien si la va a tener bastante complicado en esta historia pero bue y gracias por tu comentario.

micaelavargas107: gracias por tu comentario, de verdad


	5. Chapter 5: ¡¿Por qué a mí!

Notas de la Autora

Hello mis sexys lectores eh aquí yo con un nuevo cap de esta historia y si, se que me quieren matar por no actualizar rapido pero de ahora en adelante eso cambiara ya que estoy de vacaciones, el viernes a mas tardar subire el siguiente

A leer mis amores-

* * *

Capítulo V: ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de Marinette, indicando un nuevo día. Una estrepitosa canción de Jagged Stone se hizo escuchar en la habitación, proveniente del celular de Marinette, era la alarma.

Marinette se desperezo sentándose en la cama, ya se había acostumbrado a su alarma, aunque había veces en las que si la sorprendía y terminaba en el suelo por el susto, la azabache sonrío, hoy es su primer día de clases en preparatoria y aparte es el día en que se libraría por fin de Adrien Agreste, aunque…

-Marinette, baja rápido a desayunar, o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases- los pensamientos de Marinette se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de su madre, así que haciendo un esfuerzo por que aquellos pensamientos que había estado teniendo sobre Adrien desaparecieran bajo a desayunar.

-buenos días mamá-

-buenos días hija, ahí está el desayuno-

-gracias mamá-

-¿iras con Tikki al colegio?-

-si mamá-

-bueno entonces termina de desayunar rápido hija, recuerda que Tikki es muy puntual-

-si mamá-

Una vez acabo su desayuno, Marinette subió a su cuarto para arreglarse para el colegio, se ducho y escogió la ropa para su primer día, ya que en preparatoria ya no usaban uniforme, opto por un pantalón rosado, unos zapatos de muñeca del mismo color, una camiseta color rosado pálido con un pequeño estampado de flores y finalmente una chaqueta color café, su madre había comprado mucha ropa para la preparatoria, finalmente optó por dejar su típico moño para hacerse una coleta alta, en las vacaciones su cabello había crecido un poco más, dándole mucha elegancia y resaltando el cuerpo de Marinette, que también se había desarrollado un poco más, claro que nada exagerado.

-me voy mamá- dijo Marinette bajando a la cocina para despedirse de su mamá.

-¡ah! Hija te ves hermosa- dijo su madre y no era mentira, Marinette, al ya no usar el ancho uniforme del colegio, se le marcaba un poco más su cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Al principio Marinette no estaba muy convencida de su nueva ropa, estas prendas ya no eran holgadas como las que solía usar y a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero al final le terminaron gustando, su madre sí que tenía un gran sentido de la moda y no era para menos, al haber tenido una etapa de diseñadora en su juventud, y tal parece que Marinette también se dedicaría a eso.

-gra-gracias mamá- dijo Marinette tartamudeando y con un sonrojo.

Marinette abrazo a su madre y cuando llego a la planta baja de su casa, es decir a la panadería de sus padres, se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa, la cual el hombre correspondió y le deseo buena suerte a su hija, diciéndole también él que se veía hermosa.

-¡¿Tikki?!- dijo Marinette con sorpresa, en la puerta de la panadería la estaba esperando Tikki, la cual llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca, un pantalón jean negro, una chompa roja y unas converse negras.

-Marinette- saludo con la cabeza su amiga pelirroja –llevo esperándote un buen rato ¿sabes?- dijo con voz calmada, lo que le preocupo a la azabache, cuanto Tikki hablaba de ese modo era nada más y nada menos que la calma antes de la tormenta.

-ejem bueno yo…-

-¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG CUANTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE ODIO LLEGAR TARDE!- sí, ahí estaba la tormenta, Tikki se caracterizaba por tener un carácter entre calmado y explosivo, desde que entraron al colegio, la pelirroja se había propuesto nunca llegar atrasada al colegio, meta en la que había arrastrado a Marinette, pero aun así la azabache agradecía que su amiga fuera así porque si no sus calificaciones bajarían debido a los atrasos por quedarse dormida o por demorarse desayunando o cambiándose.

-¡perdón Tikki! Además aún estamos a tiempo- rogo Marinette juntando las manos.

-está bien Mari, te perdono, solo porque te vez muy guapa-

-gracias tú también te vez muy guapa- Tikki sonrió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Marinette para que emprendieran el camino al colegio.

Caminaron al colegio tranquilamente, hablando de lo que tal vez les esperaba en el nuevo año escolar y de los cambios que habían hecho en las vacaciones.

En el colegio hace dos semanas les habían dado un aviso a todos los estudiantes para informarles que la carrera de ciencias sociales se había cerrado y que en lugar de esta se había abierto un Bachillerato General Unificado (BGU) sin embargo algunas carreras se habían mantenido, Marinette y sus amigas se inscribieron en el debido a que era muy conveniente, hace una semana fueron al colegio para revisar las listas, para su suerte Adrien no se había inscrito en ninguno de los dos paralelos que se habían formado y a ellas les toco juntas.

Llegaron al colegio y entraron al coliseo, en el estaban pegados con cinta los indicadores de los cursos y paralelos.

-BGU paralelo A, aquí es- Tikki leyó lo que decía en uno de las etiquetas del piso, fuimos las primeras en llegar de nuestro paralelo.

-ves Tikki, te dije que estábamos a tiempo-

-ay Marinette tu siempre quejándote-

-¡Alya!- gritaron ambas chicas lanzándose a abrazar a la morena que llegaba con una camisa a cuadros unos jeans azules y unas converse negras.

-amigas, que gusto verlas- dijo Alya y se pusieron a conversar de las renovaciones en el colegio.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar más estudiantes, algunos con sus padres, llenando así el coliseo por completo. Las tres amigas miraron a sus nuevos compañeros y compañeras, habían muchos que ya conocían, como Kim y Alix que son los mejores deportistas del colegio y eternos rivales, Iván el ex-brabucón desde que estaba con Mylene otra de sus nuevas compañeras, Max que era conocido por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de videojuegos y por ser muy inteligente, Nino a quien ya no hay que presentar por ser el mejor DJ, Sabrina, Rose y Juleka que ya habían sido sus compañeras, los demás pues eran personas por conocer, Marinette vio a Chloe y a Lila en la fila de mujeres de otro paralelo de BGU, pero… algo se le hizo extraño ¿Dónde estaba Adrien?

-¿Marinette en que piensas?- pregunto Alya que había notado que Marinette se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-¿no estarás pensando en…?- dijo Tikki.

-no Tikki ¿Cómo crees? Te lo prometí ¿no?-

-si Mari y espero que cumplas tu promesa-

La promesa de la que Marinette hablaba era la de no hablar, ni pensar en Adrien Agreste, todo esto se dio debido a lo que paso en el baile esa noche, Marinette les conto a sus amigas absolutamente todo la mañana siguiente de eso, Alya y Tikki le hicieron prometer que no se acercaría a él para nada y que se olvidaría de todo lo pasado, recordaba perfectamente la expresión de Tikki en ese momento.

-Flash Back-

Marinette despertó por los rayos del sol que se colaban en la habitación de su amiga Alya, poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose que con unos ojos casi del mismo tono de azul que los suyos, mirándola desde un lado de la cama en donde dormía, conocía esos ojos y esa mirada a la perfección, aquella expresión que lo único que pretendía era revelar los secretos más profundos de su alma.

-buenos días Marinette-

-T-Ti-Tikki, buenos días- Marinette estaba totalmente nerviosa, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que su amiga la miraba así.

-Marinette, creo que tienes que contarnos algo- dijo Alya en tono autoritario.

-bueno… supongo que si-

-Mari, ¿Qué paso anoche entre Adrien y tú?- pregunto Tikki en tono suave

-yo… bueno, él… me beso-

-eso ya lo sabemos, la pregunta es ¿por qué?- dijo Alya con curiosidad.

-sí, yo no sé porque, pero, el me beso-

-Mari, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para convencerte? o ¿fue por la fuerza?- pregunto Tikki con tranquilidad, en su mente, se formaban miles de preguntas a las cuales daba respuestas que ella creía lógicas, había algo que en su mente rondaba desde la noche y no se detendría hasta descubrirlo.

-no fue por la fuerza, de hecho, se portó muy bien conmigo, parecía otra persona-

-Mari ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?- dijo Alya

-no sé, estoy… confundida, de alguna manera me sentí bien con él, creo… que me abrió su corazón pero aun no entiendo porque confío en mí-

-es muy extraño, sabes Mari, ayer que te desmayaste Adrien actúo de una manera extraña, se veía muy preocupado-

-¡¿de verdad?!- Marinette estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿Adrien preocupado por ella? -*supongo que no mentía cuando dijo que no era una conquista más*-

-sí, poco antes de que te desmayaras llego él y detuvo tu caída- comento Alya, -

-pues cada vez entiendo menos su comportamiento- dijo Marinette aparentemente muy confundida.

-¿Por qué mejor nos cuentas que fue exactamente todo lo que dijo?- sugirió Tikki, Marinette suspiro y les conto todo lo que Adrien le había dicho y a cada palabra que decía, ambas chicas se sorprendían más.

-pues ahora sí que entiendo menos- dijo Alya al no entender el comportamiento del rubio

-hay algo que no me cuadra, Adrien te dijo que estaba enamorado de una chica pero que no podía acercarse a ella- dijo Tikki y Marinette asintió – ¿entonces por qué carajos te beso?- Marinette hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso y eso solo significaba una cosa, Adrien solo jugo con ella e hizo eso para remplazar a esa chica, aunque fuera por un momento y seguramente no era la única a la que le había hecho eso, bajo la cabeza en un intento de esconder lo que sentía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules.

-Mari ¿estás bien?- Alya y Tikki la conocían muy bien y no era suficiente con solo bajar la cabeza para esconder lo que sentía.

-no, Tikki, Alya el jugo conmigo, ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta?- Marinette se sentía muy avergonzada, ella desde un principio sabía que ella sería una de sus conquistas y sin embargo el logro engañarla.

-tranquila Mari, no llores- dijo Tikki consolándola

-seguramente él, piensa que con jugar con los sentimientos de otras chicas podrá llenar el vació de no tenerla… ¿en qué piensas Tikki?- Tikki se había quedado callada por un buen rato, algo muy extraño en ella.

-es solo que… no nada, olvídalo, Marinette prométeme que desde ahora no hablaras de Adrien y que trataras de olvidar todo lo que paso, ¿puedes?-

\- te lo prometo… eso creo- dijo no muy segura, había algo que no cuadraba, ¿Por qué cuando hablo con él sintió como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo?

-Fin Flash Back-

Marinette no pudo cumplir su promesa hasta ese día, cada que intentaba olvidar lo que paso, solo terminaba dándole más vueltas al asunto, tratando de encontrar argumentos para creer en Adrien y casi la mayoría del tiempo terminaba encontrándolos.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia de inauguración del nuevo año lectivo, pasaron a sus nuevos salones junto con su nueva tutora, la señorita Bustier, que ya había sido su maestra en años anteriores.

-hola chicos, soy la profesora Bustier, me da gusto verlos de nuevo, muchos de ustedes ya me conocen y yo a ustedes, pero quiero que se presenten para que se conozcan entre ustedes-

Uno por uno se fueron presentando, incluyendo a Marinette y sus amigas, conforme se presentaban la señorita Bustier ponía un visto en la lista de la asistencia de sus nuevos dirigidos.

-falta un alumno- dijo cuándo todos se presentaron, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y la profesora fue a abrirla.

-perdón por el retraso, sesión de fotos- Marinette dejo el boceto de un vestido a medias, para poner atención al chico que había llegado recién.

-Adrien…- dijo en un susurro, mirándolo sorprendida y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Marinette!- Tikki noto la mirada de su mejor amiga, ¡ah no, eso si no! de ninguna manera permitiría que "ese" se acercara a su amiga

-Tikki no entiendo que hace aquí-

-yo tampoco, revisamos la lista y él no estaba en nuestro paralelo-

-¡¿por qué a mí?!- dijo Marinette dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre

-señor Agreste, me alegra que haya llegado, pero trate de hablar con su padre para que sus sesiones no sean en horas de clase, pase a sentarse por favor-

-entiendo, lo hare- Adrien obedeció y se dirigió al último asiento que quedaba, el cual estaba en la columna apegada el lado de las ventanas, en el primer puesto seguida de Alya y en la columna de al lado se encontraba Tikki en el primer puesto, al pasar por entre los pupitres de Marinette y Tikki, miro a Marinette con la cabeza en su pupitre, sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona le estaba poniendo el pie para que se cayera, al final dicha persona logro su cometido, Adrien cayo de rodillas, provocando las risas de todos sus nuevos compañeros.

-¿está bien señor Agreste?- pregunto su profesora, en la parte de adelante Alya y Tikki chocaban los cinco mientras Marinette les echaba una mirada entre divertida y reprobatoria, Alya sí que era mala cuando se lo proponía

-¿eh?, sí, solo que me tropecé con una de las mochilas en el suelo-

-tengan cuidado de los lugares en donde dejan sus cosas- les regaño la profesora a todos y un si colectivo se escuchó en el salón, en eso Marinette miro de reojo a Adrien que miraba a la ventana distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

-este será un largo año de clases- pensaron Marinette y Adrien al mismo tiempo, mientras la profesora les daba indicaciones.

-Adrien, ¿Por qué quieres arruinar mi vida?- pensó Marinette, pensaba que se había librado de él y que sin él en el mismo salón sería fácil olvidar todo, lo que ella no sabía es que el destino le tenía preparado muchas sorpresas.

Pov Adrien

Quiero que Marinette se enamore de mí y que conozca un poco más al verdadero Adrien Agreste, bien, el primer paso es pedirle perdón por todo lo que le eh echo, pero por lo que veo va a estar difícil que me acerque a ella, sus amigas se ven muy molestas conmigo, tienen razón en eso y voy a reivindicarme con Marinette y bueno… también con ellas.

Pov Marienette

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? Es decir, eh sido una niña buena, obedezco a mis padres, saco buenas notas en el colegio, de verdad ¿Qué hice mal? Encima de que no eh podido olvidar lo que paso, la razón de mi pesar llega a complicarme la vida más.

-*Marinette concéntrate, ahora está solo, no tiene a sus arpías para que lo apoyen, si le pongo un alto ya, podre librarme de el con facilidad… eso espero-

¿Qué pasara ahora que Marinette y Adrien seguirán en el mismo salón? ¿Tikki y Alya podrán alejarlos? ¿Cómo Marinette le pondrá un alto ya a Adrien?

¿Por qué hablo nuevamente como en un comercial de televisión?

¿me mataran los lectores por no actualizar rápido? Todo esto y más descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de... Everytime we touch.

* * *

Notas Finales

gracias por llegar hasta aqui y... bueno si tienen alguna critica constructiva para mi son bienvenidos sus comentarios y aportaciones a la historia si quieren

nos leemos bye...


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Amigos?

Notas de la Autora

Si se que les dije que iba a actualizar el viernes, pero como comprenderan, no tengo internet en casa así que tengo que ir a cybercafé para subir el capitulo y por mi reciente trabajo, no eh tenido tiempo de practicamente nada, les doy un concejo, jamas trabajen en algo que no les gusta por que a la final terminara siendo una tortura, bueno en el siguiente capitulo les dare una noticia interesante sobre el fic, pero no es nada de malo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y que no se olviden de dejar un review, si quieren y les gusto el capitulo claro.

A leer mis amores-

* * *

Capítulo VI: ¿Amigos?

Pov Adrien

Y allí estaba yo, escuchando otra reprimenda de mi padre, esta vez por haberlo engañado para que me cambiara de paralelo, cabe recalcar que mi madre me ayudo.

-¡Por Dios Adrien! Eres un Agreste, y yo te eh educado como tal, ¿Por qué lo hiciste eh?- dos semanas, eso es lo que había pasado desde el inicio de clases, tiempo en el que eh intentado acercarme a Marinette para pedirle perdón, sin embargo no eh podido debido a sus dos guaruras, no es que esas chicas me desagraden, es solo que no me dejan acercarme a my lady, si tan solo ellas se dieran cuenta de que mis intenciones no son malas.

-padre, tampoco es para que te enojes tanto, quería cambiar de aires, conocer más gente y con Chloe y Lila cerca no podía hacerlo-

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tú futuro depende de esas dos chicas?-

-¿ellas que tienen que ver con mi futuro?- pregunte, de verdad quería saber que tenían que ver ellas, al final yo sería el que decidiera lo que haría a futuro, digo, no es por presumir pero la fortuna de mi padre es bastante grande y podríamos arreglárnosla bien con eso, ¿no? aunque no creo que fueran problemas económicos.

-no tienes edad para entenderlo aun Adrien, ahora vete, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- ¿Cómo que no tengo edad?, tengo la suficiente para saber a quién quiero cerca y a quien no, no entiendo a mi padre, mi madre dice que el actúa de esa manera porque me quiere proteger, pero… ¿de qué?

-hijo, ¿acabas de hablar con tu padre?- me encontré en el pasillo a mi madre, la única que me entiende, ella me ayudo a cambiarme de paralelo, le confesé que una chica del colegio me gustaba, incluso le mostré una foto que había tomado de Marinette con mi celular el año anterior en clase sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando las listas salieron, mi madre me acompaño a verlas, descubriendo que no había quedado en el mismo paralelo con Marinette, entonces, mi madre movió cielo y tierra para que Marinette y yo estuviéramos en el mismo paralelo, convencimos a mi padre con la excusa de que me quería cambiar, porque Chloe y Lila no habían quedado en el mismo paralelo que yo, ¿funciono?, si pero… las mentiras tienen patas cortas, aunque para el momento en que mi padre lo descubrió ya era demasiado tarde y no podrá cambiarme hasta el próximo año.

-sí, mamá-

-espero que no te haya dicho nada que te hiriera-

-no mamá, ya sabes, lo de siempre-

-bueno… yo entrare a hablar con él-

-ten cuidado que tiene un humor de perros hoy- dije y mi madre soltó una pequeña risa y entro a la oficina de mi padre cerrando la puerta tras de si

Pov Normal

La señora Agreste, entro a la oficina de su esposo con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro, sabía perfectamente lo que su esposo estaba pensando, como también sabía que estuvo mal ayudar a Adrien, pero no podía dejar que su hijo estuviera triste por mucho tiempo, el destino que le esperaba era duro y quería que por lo menos fuera feliz en su adolescencia.

-Orabella ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes muy bien que con esa acción nos pusiste en peligro ¿verdad?-

-lo se Gabriel, pero, ¿Qué querías que haga? No puedo ver a mi hijo sufriendo y quedarme de brazos cruzados-

-¡pues prefiero verlo sufriendo a verlo muerto!, a verlos muertos- lo primero lo dijo gritando y lo último con un tono de tristeza y preocupación, refiriéndose a su hijo y a su esposa.

-Gabriel, entiendo que la situación apremia que seamos cautelosos respecto a eso, pero… no crees que… ¿por lo menos pueda tener un poco de felicidad en su adolescencia?-

-quisiera que fuera feliz, pero no quiero que por andar enamorado de una niña pierda su vida, para mi es más importante mantenerlo con vida, ¿lo entiendes Orabella?-

-(suspiro) lo entiendo Gabriel-

*/*/*/*/*/*

Pov Marinette

En otro lado una chica de unos hermosos ojos azules se disponía a acostarse a dormir, luego de un domingo muy cansado en la cafetería-panadería de sus padres.

En toda la semana y en la anterior note los intentos (fallidos) de Adrien de acercarse a mí, ¿para que quiera acercarse? Acaso… ¿encontró otra manera de fastidiarme la vida?, por otro lado Lila y Chloe no lo dejan en los recreos, quizá es un plan para fastidiarme la vida, él solo intenta acercarse cuando estamos en clases o en horas libres.

-ya no sé qué hacer, creo que me enamore de él, pero él nunca me amara porque primero, me odia como Marinette y segundo porque solo uso a Sherine para llenar el vació de no poder estar con la chica que de verdad le gustaba-

Decidí que trataría ya de olvidarme de él y terminar de una vez con esto y hablare con él para que deje de intentar acercarse a mí y que no me moleste nunca.

Al siguiente día, Lunes…

Me desperté de buen humor y muy temprano para ir al colegio, hoy reuniría todo el valor que tengo para hablar con Adrien. Baje a desayunar y luego de prepararme me despedí de mis padres y salí rumbo al colegio, en la puerta Tikki me esperaba y le comente lo que quería hacer.

-¿estás loca? Eres cobarde, sin ofender; y además ¿qué le vas a decir?-

-pues no se Tikki, algo se me ocurrirá, sabes que soy muy buena improvisando-

-sí, cuando se habla de baile, pero cuando se trata de hablar…-

-lo sé, lo sé pero puedo intentarlo, confía en mi ¿sí?-

-está bien- Tikki suspiro –pero voy a estar cerca si me necesitas-

-gracias amiga, te quiero mucho-

Al llegar al colegio le conté a Alya lo que planeaba hacer, al principio tomo la misma actitud de Tikki, pero luego dijo que me apoyaría. La campa que anunciaba el recreo sonó y vi a Adrien pasar por al lado de mi pupitre, esta era mi oportunidad y no podría desaprovecharla.

-¡A-Adrien!- grite levantándome y golpeando la mesa, cerrando fuertemente los ojos por los nervios que me causaba tener que hablar con él, pero ya era hora de dejar de ser una cobarde y enfrentarlo como me lo había repetido muchas veces Nathaniel, Adrien paro su andar para mirarme, ante la mirada expectante de los demás, que esperaban lo que haríamos ambos a continuación ya que no era desconocido el hecho de que él, Lila y Chloe, me hacían la vida imposible hasta hace un año.

-¿s-si?- contesto Adrien.

-¿pode-podemos hablar?- dije aún más nerviosa que antes.

-bu- bueno- Adrien hablo tartamudeando, todos nos miraban y eso hacía que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Camine hacia Adrien y tome su muñeca para jalarlo y salir del salón empujando a varios de mis compañeros en el camino, una vez afuera, seguí jalándolo hasta llegar al árbol en el que me senté a llorar el primer día de clases hace tres años, el lugar donde conocí a Nathaniel.

-y… bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- dijo Adrien, ahora lucia más calmado de lo que estaba en el salón cuando lo llame.

-bien- dije y deje escapar un suspiro, como si eso me diera más valor –bueno eh notado que no me has molestado en los últimos días y eso es bueno, pero es momento de que dejes toda idea futura que tengas para hacerme la vida imposible- uff no sé de donde saque el valor para decirle eso, con la calma que lo hice, pero bueno, ya era hora de que dejara mi cobardía de lado.

-quiero que sepas que no tengo intenciones de seguir molestándote-

-bien, eso es todo- dije para pasar por un lado de él dispuesta a ir con mis amigas.

-quiero que seamos amigos- me detuve al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿Amigos?- me gire y lo mire, no sé cuál era mi expresión en ese momento, solo sé que no podía creerle, no de nuevo.

-si tú me lo permites, quiero que nos llevemos bien, que… comencemos de nuevo y olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado- ¿le creí? Definitivamente no, como podría creerle a la persona que me a echo tanto daño durante tres años.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido no me fiare de él tan pronto, ya una vez confié en él y termine mal.

-no te pido que confíes en mí ahora, solo que me des la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores para ganarme tu confianza poco a poco- sus palabras no me convencían del todo, pero aun así le daría una oportunidad, mi mamá siempre decía que si no le dabas la oportunidad a una persona, no podrías conocerla bien del todo, la única manera era arriesgarse.

-está bien, empecemos de nuevo, pero te dejare en claro que si me llegas a hacer una de tus jugarretas te las veras conmigo y con mis amigas– la determinación y el tono de voz con la que dije eso, me sorprendía hasta a mí misma, no esperaba poder hablarle con tanta facilidad.

-gracias, de verdad- dijo Adrien, puso una cara seria y se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda, para luego voltearse nuevamente con una sonrisa de esas de leyenda de Don Juan –hola, me llamo Adrien Agreste, mucho gusto- extendió su mano frente a mí y yo me le quede mirando unos segundos antes de responder.

-Marinette Dupain - Cheng, mucho gusto- estreche su mano y con esto fijamos el pacto de empezar de nuevo, como amigos, no confío en él, sin embargo le daré una oportunidad para que se gane mi confianza –nos vemos luego Agreste- dije y fui con mis amigas a contarles todo lo que me había dicho Adrien.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Tikki, luego de que les conté lo que paso con Adrien.

-si Marinette, no creo que estés bien como para haber hecho eso- dijo Alya.

-¿saben? Creo que es cierto eso del cambio de bachillerato- comento Tikki

-¿cambio de bachillerato?- dijimos Alya y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿no recuerdan lo que dijo Bridgette?- ambas negamos con la cabeza –bueno… ella dijo que casi la mayoría de chicas y chicos sufren un cambio de actitud o muchos cambios físicos cuando pasan a primer año de bachillerato-

-ah eso, supongo que si- dijo Alya

-pero, no eh cambiado nada, yo siempre eh sido así-

-pero solo cuando estas con tus compañeros de la academia de baile, o con nosotras- dijo Tikki

-en eso tienes razón, aun así cambie, jamas cambiaria con ustedes- dije mirando a mis, más que amigas, hermanas.

-eso espero, Marinette, me alegra que hayas podido hablar tranquilamente con Agreste-

-gracias Tikki-

El resto del día y de las clases pasaron bastante rápido, en las clases miraba de vez en cuando a Adrien, pensando en el miedo que tenia de volver a caer en su juego, tal vez Tikki tiene razón y cambie un poco y por eso pude enfrentar a Adrien, sin embargo mis inseguridades seguían allí, intactas, ahora me preguntaba ¿Cómo logre hacerle frente a Adrien? ¿De dónde saque valor? Es algo que no se, de ahora en adelante tengo que manejar las cosas bien.

-vamos Mari- la voz de Tikki me saco de mis pensamientos, las clases habían terminado y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta, me levante de mi asiento, guarde mis cosas y me levante para salir con Tikki.

-está bien, vamos Tikki- le dije para empezar a caminar, a Alya ya la había venido a recoger su madre hace un rato, cuando estábamos a punto de salir una voz me detuvo.

-¡Adiós Dupain!- grito Adrien desde su asiento, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, sonrisa que Adrien no vio ya que no lo mire y solo alce mi mano y la moví de lado a lado en señal de despedida.

-nos vemos Agreste- dije y al instante sentí las miradas de mis compañeros en mi espalda, seguramente no se esperaban eso, bueno, confieso que yo tampoco.

Dicen que cuando una persona empieza a cambiar su personalidad, siempre se dara cuenta y siempre habrá un factor que haya provocado el cambio, en mi caso, me estoy dando cuenta de los cambios y de cuál es el factor.

Adrien Agreste.

Hay personas que marcan un antes y un después en las personalidades de otras, Adrien es el factor que provoca mis cambios, existe un antes y un después en mi personalidad, antes del baile con él y luego de este, empiezo a sospechar que el destino quiso que Agreste entrara en mi vida para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Otra de las cosas en las que ha influido Adrien, es en mi memoria, me di cuenta de que luego del baile, luego del beso con él y la confusión que eso me causo, desencadeno lo que ahora es la recopilación de mis recuerdos, escondidos en lo más profundo de mi mente, pero…

¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué no Nathaniel?

¿Por qué no mis amigas?

¿Por qué ninguno de ellos logro hacer que mis recuerdos regresaran? El neurólogo que llevaba mi caso, me dijo que los recuerdos que escondió mi mente por alguna razón serian dañinos para mí y que podrían desencadenar muchos problemas, por eso mis padres nunca me contaron que fue lo que pasó antes del accidente, también dijo que en algún momento mis recuerdos regresarían, pero que para que eso pasara tendría que haber algo o alguien que de algún modo no tan brusco podría hacer que volvieran.

Adrien es esa persona, en estos momentos creo que si entablo una "amistad" con él, por así decirlo, mis recuerdos irían regresando de poco a poco, pero para eso tengo que contarle lo que me paso y decirle que si me desmayo frente a él, será por eso, aunque no creo que pase.

Ahora no confío en él lo suficiente, así que esperare un poco.

-Marinette, Marientte ¡MARINETTE!- no escuche a Tikki llamarme, hasta que grito mi nombre en mi oreja

-eh, que pasa Tikki-

-Marinette, ya llegamos a tu casa-

-¿Qué? Oh…- tan perdida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a mi casa

-ay Mari, Mari, Mari, estas muy distraída hoy, tal vez es por… ¿Agreste?-

-algo así… jeje-

-ten cuidado Mari, no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-lo se Tikki, pero mi madre dice que si uno no se arriesga jamas podrá conocer cosas nuevas, eres mi amiga, espero me apoyes con esto-

-Mari, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… bueno es hora de irme o sino mi madre me va a regañar-

-Adiós Tikki, nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós Marinette- dijo Tikki despidiéndose con la mano

Entre a mi casa, y luego de saludar a mis padres y decirles que en bajaría a almorzar, en unos minutos, subí a mi cuarto.

-ah… ¿y ahora qué?- me tire en la cama, suspirando, no sé cómo irán las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero lo que si se, es que me espera un año escolar muy, muy interesante.

El resto de la tarde se pasó volando, hice mi tarea luego de almorzar con mis padres, escuche música el resto de la tarde y me dedique a dibujar unos diseños, cuando el reloj anuncio que eran las ocho treinta, me dispuse a dormir, me coloque mi pijama y me metí en mi cama, los brazos de Morfeo me acogieron casi al instante y me quede dormida encontrándome en medio de un nuevo recuerdo que llego a mi mente introducido en un sueño.

 **-*-Sueño de Marinette-*-**

-ho-hola me llamo Marinette, ¿tú cómo te llamas?- un niño estaba frente a mí, era el mismo de los sueños anteriores, tendría como unos cuatro años aproximadamente, ambos estábamos en un parque, como en el sueño anterior, yo era una espectadora ya que pude verme a mí de niña, frente al niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro, mi yo pequeña le pregunto su nombre ¿llorando? ¿Por qué? y el niño movió sus labios diciendo su nombre con una sonrisa, pero… no pude escucharlo, pronto la madre del pequeño llego, pero la imagen se volvió borrosa y no pude verla bien.

De pronto me encontré cayendo de espaldas y gritando, en un abismo sin fin, todo en mi sueño se había vuelto oscuro, cerré los ojos y sentí una mano tomar la mía, y de pronto me encontré de pie frente al niño de antes.

-seamos amigos- dijo y sonreí al pelinegro frente a mí –ya no llores- me dijo mirándome dulcemente, no lo había notado pero estaba llorando, aunque desconocía el motivo

-hija, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- mi madre llego con dos helados en sus manos y corrí a abrazarla.

-mami, pensé que no regresarías-

-hija te dije que solo iría a comprar helado, pero me distraje hablando con una amiga-

-no te vuelvas a demorar- dije aun llorando.

-Oh Sabine, ¿eres tú?- la mama del niño se acercó y reconoció a mi madre saludándola con una sonrisa.

-hola ******** no te veía desde el colegio- una vez mas no logre escuchar el nombre de la madre del niño, pero ahora recordaba vagamente lo que paso esa vez.

Mi madre y yo habíamos ido de paseo al parque, yo le pedí un helado y ella fue a comprarlo mientras yo me quedaba en una de las bancas del parque, luego de unos… diez minutos aproximadamente, yo comencé a llorar porque pensé que mi madre no volvería y un niño se me acerco preguntándome por qué lloraba y cual era mi nombre, la mirada de él era tan dulce y su sonrisa tan cálida que hizo que me calmara, luego llego la madre del niño y dijo que me cuidaría hasta que mi madre regresara, luego de un rato alguien la llamo y le dijo al niño pelinegro que se quedara conmigo unos minutos, mi madre llego y resulta que la madre del niño era la ex-compañera de colegio de mi madre.

 **-*-Fin del sueño de Marinette-*-**

 **.**

 **Mansión Agreste…**

Pov Adrien

-Mamá, ¿podemos hablar?- la noche anterior no pude hablar con mi madre, tampoco en la mañana, así que decidí hablar con ella esta noche.

-pasa hijo ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo mi madre con esa voz tan dulce que siempre me calmaba cuando me sentía mal.

-quería saber si… ah… bueno ayer hablaste con papá, espero no haberte causado problemas- dije entrando a la habitación de mis padres, mi papá estaba aún en su despacho y por lo que me di cuenta se demoraría mucho en terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

-no hijo, no causaste problemas, es solo que… es un asunto un poco complicado- dijo mirándome con esa mirada tan dulce.

-yo… lo siento, no entiendo que pasa, mamá ¿Por qué no puedo saber lo que pasa?-

-hijo ven- dijo palmeando el espacio vacío que pertenecía a mi padre en la cama, fui a donde me indico y me subí a la cama, mi madre se encontraba sentada y yo me acosté, poniendo mi cabeza sobre su regazo mientras mi madre me acariciaba el cabello relajándome –has crecido mucho y no dudo que puedas entender lo que pasa, pero…-

-¿pero qué?- la interrumpí, sin alzar la voz, jamas le haría eso a mi madre.

-pero una cosa es entenderlo y otra saber cómo manejarlo, aún eres muy joven para poder manejar una situación de esta magnitud, tu padre solo quiere protegerte, por ahora debes entenderlo, por ahora, preocúpate en ser feliz ¿está bien?-

-sí, mamá, gracias- dije asintiendo, ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa mirada?

-no tienes nada que agradecerme hijo- me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar a la salida, este tipo de conversaciones con mi madre siempre me calmaban y me ayudaban a conciliar el sueño.

-buenas noches mamá, que descanses-

-buenas noches hijo, igualmente- Salí de la habitación de mis padres para dirigirme a mi habitación y dormir.

Me acosté en mi cama y al poco rato me quede dormido, pensando en lo que dijo mi madre, no sé qué pasa, pero como le prometí a mi madre, trataría de ser feliz, también pensé en Marinette, ella acepto ser mi amiga y eso no podía más que hacerme el chico más feliz del mundo, tengo una oportunidad con ella y no la desaprovechare.

.

 **En algún lugar de Paris…**

-tranquila hija, de todos modos terminara contigo, eso es seguro- un hombre de aproximadamente unos 45 años hablaba con su hija de 15 años, que como casi siempre hacia berrinche.

-eso espero papi-

-ahora hija puedes salir, tengo cosas que hacer-

-si papi- la chica salió de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos con una sonrisa en la cara. En el pasillo un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello negro y ojos cafés paso junto a ella, sin embargo ni se inmuto y siguió su camino.

-buenas noches señor, le traigo noticias de la misión-

-muy bien Dante ¿el cargamento llego bien?- pregunto el hombre acomodándose en la silla giratoria en la que se encontraba, era un hombre robusto, de piel trigueña, cabello castaño y unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

-si señor, la misión se realizó con éxito y el dinero ya está en su cuenta-

-perfecto, necesito que te encargues de algo-

-¿señor?-

-es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita de negocios a mí querido amigo, Gabriel Agreste…-

 ** _Continuara…_**

¿Qué pasara ahora que Marinette decidío darle la oportunidad a Adrien de ser amigos? ¿quién sea el hombre que va a visitar al papá de Adrien?

¿me mataran los lectores por no actualizar rápido? (de nuevo) Todo esto y más descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de... Everytime we touch.

* * *

Notas Finales

gracias por llegar hasta aqui y... bueno si tienen alguna critica constructiva para mi son bienvenidos sus comentarios y aportaciones a la historia si quieren

dejenme un review, por favor *se arrodilla con las manos juntas*

nos leemos bye...


	7. Chapter 7:Beautiful Disaster

Notas de la Autora

hola mis amores, aqui estoy con otro capitulo de esta historia, bien dare la noticia...

Redoble de tambores...

Haran un fandub de esta historia es decir como un audio libro, el administrador del canal de youtube green fics me ha pedido la autorizacion para hacerlo y yo se la eh dado, que opinan? ahora publicare mas seguido para que tengan mucho que leer y se entretengan, bien es por eso que eh estado muy feliz ultimamente y sin mas ni mas...

Espero que les guste el capitulo y que no se olviden de dejar un review, si quieren y les gusto el capitulo claro.

por cierto abajo estan las repuestas a los reviews de cap anterior...

A leer mis amores-

* * *

Capitulo VII: Beautiful Disaster and Walking Disaster

Pov Nathaniel

Estos tres meses de clases han sido los más aburridos de todos, sumado al estrés que me produce ver a Marinette y Adrien, cuando ella vino y dijo – _Nath, hable con Adrien-_ me puse muy feliz creí que al fin tendría el camino libre para conquistar a Marinette, bueno, algo así, siempre tuve el camino libre pero hay algo que los ata, sin embargo en ese momento pensé que al fin me había librado de él.

Cuando Marinette me explico que él le pidió que fueran amigos y que ella acepto, mi mundo se vino abajo, si ellos se hacen amigos lo que dijo ese maldito rubio se cumpliría, en algún momento ella terminaría enamorada de él y yo pasaría a segundo plano, tengo que pensar algo para impedirlo a toda costa.

Día con día veo como progresa su relación, algo maltrecha claro, pero ha logrado sacarle muchas sonrisas a mi musa, mirarla reír a lado de Adrien es algo que me lastima hasta el fondo del alma, incluso Alya y Tikki se han rendido a sus encantos, no del todo pero ya no muestran el habitual desagrado hacia él.

-Nath deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto-

-no puedo Bridgette, simplemente me molesta ver que ahora son amigos-

-recuerda que es algo que no podías evitar, en algún momento tenía que pasar-

-lo sé, es solo que…-

-es solo que, amas a Mari, lo sé-

-tu… ¿crees que algún día llegue a amarme?-

-no lo sé, lo que une a Adrien y Marinette es bastante difícil de romper, quizá algún día ella pueda olvidarse por completo de él-

Lo que me dijo Bri me dejo pensando, tengo que hacer algo para que ella se olvide de él, aunque cuando se trata de Marinette no puedo ser tan egoísta, si su felicidad esta con el yo solo… solo quiero que sea feliz.

-Bri, gracias por escucharme y estar conmigo- le dije a la chica que ha sido mi amiga durante tantos años.

-¿para qué son los amigos?- sonrío y me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con su puño.

Pov Marinette

En el salón de primero BGU…

-¡eh! Dupain ¡¿hacemos la tarea juntos?!- Adrien grito para que mis amigas lo escucharan, estábamos en clases y a la Miss Bustier se le ocurrió que sería bueno hacer un trabajo en parejas, ni bien la maestra lo dijo, Tikki y Alya se pusieron a pelear y a rogarle a la maestra que nos dejara hacer el trabajo a las tres juntas.

-mmm… no lo sé…-

-vamos princesa, no te arrepentirás- ¿hacer la tarea con Adrien?, podría considerarlo, bueno, así lograría que mis amigas dejaran de pelear y de atormentar a la pobre Miss Bustier.

-¿Por qué no?-

-sabia decisión mi princesa-

-sí solo no me digas princesa ¿sí? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- ni bien acabe de decir eso, ya tenía a Tikki y Alya encima mío con unas caras notoriamente enojadas.

-¿Por qué vas a hacer equipo con el oxigenado?- pregunto Tikki enojada.

-eh, no te enojes Tikki, hagan el trabajo ustedes juntas y yo lo hare con Agreste- dije un poco temerosa de la reacción de Tikki.

-¿esperas que te deje sola con el estúpido?- dijo Tikki, esta clase de comentarios de parte de ella y de Alya también, la mayoría del tiempo no eran enserio, Tikki y Alya habían aceptado que Adrien tenía su lado amable y nos lo había mostrado en más de una ocasión así que varios de los comentarios que lanzaban hacia él eran de broma o simplemente para fastidiarle un poco la existencia.

-¡oye! No me digas así y menos cuando estoy presente- por otro lado Adrien aprendido a seguirles la corriente, haciéndose normalmente el ofendido cuando las escuchaba, al final los cuatro terminábamos desternillándonos de la risa porque Adrien hacia caras o Tikki y Alya mostraban sonrisas de victoria.

-¿Qué? ¿La rubiecita no se aguanta que le digan la verdad?-

Reí por la forma en que Adrien y Tikki peleaban, ya me acostumbre a esto, a los dos días de que Adrien y yo acordáramos ser amigos, él encontró la forma de escapar de Chloe y Lila para salir con nosotras tres y desde entonces sale al receso con nosotras, claro que hay días en los que no logra escapar de ese par, puedo ver que a mis dos amigas ya no les molesta tanto la presencia de él, y yo… pues yo le estoy tomando más confianza cada día, es muy atento, no solo conmigo, también con mis amigas, nos compra comida a veces, aunque insistamos en que no es necesario, nos lleva los libros de vez en cuando o nos ayuda con las tareas, explicándonos como hacerlas.

-ya dejen de pelear, ¡oh! Tikki ¿no me digas que quieres hacer la tarea con Adrien?-

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- el grito de Tikki se oyó en todo el salón, obviamente la Miss Bustier se molestó.

-señorita Bonheur si quiere gritar hágalo afuera, no en el salón de clases-

-perdón-

-Tikki no nos queda más que hacer la tarea juntas-

-Alya, ¿por qué lo dices como si fuera lo peor que te ha pasado en el mundo?-

-no es eso, es que no estoy segura de dejar a Marinette en manos de Agreste- dijo Alya con preocupación.

-pues ni que fuera un criminal, no se preocupen chicas, Marinette ésta en buenas manos-

-¿ah sí?, pues no te creo- Tikki cruzo los brazos e hizo una mueca muy graciosa a mi parecer

-tranquilas chicas, puedo manejarlo-

Al final mis amigas cedieron y mientras la Miss Bustier nos explicaba el trabajo, yo miraba a mis amigas lanzarle miradas de odio a Adrien.

La tarea consistía en buscar un libro que nos gustara y que actuáramos una escena de este, a parte de un resumen y una opinión concreta de que nos había parecido la tarea.

-bien, tienen el resto del parcial para que se preparen bien, espero que se esfuercen en esto ya que representa la mitad de su calificación del parcial- finalizo la Miss Bustier justo cuando el timbre de salida sonó, no era una tarea muy complicada, al menos para mí, pero me preguntaba ¿Qué libro le gustara a Adrien? ¿Le gustara leer? Aunque sea un poco, si no le gusta leer eso será un problema.

-chicas, hoy me quedare en la biblioteca-

-está bien Mari, nos vemos mañana- vi a mis amigas irse luego de despedirse de mí, por otro lado Agreste se acercó a mí con su mochila en el hombro.

-¿necesitas algo?-

-¿te puedo acompañar a la biblioteca?- dijo y yo me pregunte… ¿Por qué tiene que ser jodidamente guapo? ¿Por qué tiene que tener esa mirada tan tierna cuando pide algo? ¡Maldito manipulador! No puedo decirle que no a esa cara.

-de todos modos tenemos que hacer la tarea juntos- respondí fingiendo un tono de fastidio.

-¡princesa!- exclamo con esa sonrisa encantadora para darme luego un beso en la comisura de mis labios, siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado mientras yo me quedaba como una boba mirando como caminaba hasta la entrada.

-vamos princesa ¿Qué esperas?- dijo volteándose, camino nuevamente desde la entrada hasta donde estaba yo para agarrar mi muñeca y jalarme para que saliéramos del salón, solo entonces reaccione, y comprendí que por unos centímetros más él me hubiese besado.

Me deje guiar por él hasta que al llegar a la escalera que conducía a la puerta de la biblioteca, nos encontramos con Nathaniel, por lo que pude ver venia de la biblioteca ya que cargaba un libro de historia.

-Mari, hola ¿Cómo estás?- Nathaniel ignoro a Adrien, es normal, aún Nath no acepta del todo la decisión que tome.

-bien Nath, ¿ya te vas a casa?-

-sí, tú también ve rápido a tu casa y ten cuidado- sigo sin entender por qué no acepta mi decisión, Nath se fue no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Adrien, mientras este lo miraba de regreso con la misma mirada.

-princesa, olvide algo en el salón, tu ve y escoge el libro, no me demorare- simplemente asentí y vi cómo se iba caminando a paso acelerado a nuestro salón, mientras yo subía por las escaleras a escoger el libro.

Pov Adrien

-¡ese maldito tomate! ¿Y ahora que quiere?- cuando Nathaniel se despidió de Marinette me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, mientras caminaba a mi salón iba maldiciendo al tomate podrido que Marinette tiene como amigo –¿Amigo?— detuve mi andar, hace tiempo que no llamo a Nathaniel así, Marinette es la manzana de la discordia entre los dos, es solo que… no puedo evitarlo, seguí mi camino al salón pensando en que, él empezó con esta absurda pelea y claro el lleva la ventaja al ser un amigo más cercano de Marinette, el termino nuestra amistad cuando juro que Marinette sería su novia.

-hola Adrien- dijo Nathaniel en cuanto llegue al salón.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije indiferente

-nada más hablar… dime, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi musa?-

-¿tu musa? ¿Acaso tienes un título de propiedad sobre ella?- me enojaba que la tratara así, sin siquiera tenerla, habla de ella como si fuera suya.

-no des más vueltas y dime que pretendes con Marinette-

-bien sabes que pretendo con ella, eres consciente de mis sentimientos por ella como yo de los tuyos-

-aléjate de ella- sentencio

-no lo hare, ya está empezando a confiar en mí y no dejare que arruines esto- dije decidido, no dejaría que él me separa de Marinette, eh pasado mucho tiempo sin ella, de improvisto se acercó a mi poniendo su dedo índice en mí pecho.

-¿arruinarlo? ¡Tú…! ¡Lo has arruinado con tus estúpidas bromas durante estos tres años, tú has arruinado todo desde el principio, por tu culpa me alejaron de ella, por tu culpa no me recuerda!- el enojo en su alto tono de voz se notaba, mas yo no me inmute y lo rete con la mirada.

-¿por mi culpa?, ¡por favor!, ¿hablas enserio?- dije retirando su dedo de mi pecho de un manotazo.

-oh… hablo muy, muy enserio, no permitiré que la lastimes-

-no quiero lastimarla, sabes bien que lo que paso fue un accidente del que yo ni siquiera sabía, no mi culpa-

-¡cállate!- me grito, su rabia pudo más que su juicio, no logre reaccionar a tiempo y él logro asestarme un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para partirme el labio, ignore él dolor y me prepare para defenderme en caso de que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-¡NATHANIEL!- iba a golpearme nuevamente y yo estaba listo para responder igual, sin embargo Bridgette, la prima de Marinette, llego poniéndose en frente de Nathaniel.

-Bri déjame acabar con este estúpido-

-Nathaniel basta, Adrien ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Bridgette, el empezó, sabes bien que jamas me metería en problemas a menos…-

-a menos que fuera por Marinette lo sé, ¡chicos acaben con esto ya!- exclamo exasperada por nuestra actitud.

-no puedo, Bri tu sabes que…-

-me voy, no quiero tener problemas, fue un error venir en primer lugar- dije y me di vuelta para salir del salón de clases limpiándome con el dorso de la mano mi labio del que salía un poco de sangre.

-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LA LASTIMES! ¡¿OISTE AGRESTE?!- grito Nathaniel antes de que yo saliera del salón, yo solo lo mire de reojo.

-no lo hare… amigo-

Pov normal

-¿amigo? Tsk, ¿Cómo se atreve?-

-¿no lo recuerdas?, ustedes eran amigos, Adrien tiene razón, tú empezaste con esto, termínalo ya-

-eso fue hace tiempo, antes de que el empezara a tratar tan mal a Mari, junto con esas dos…-

-¡Nathaniel basta!-

-no puedo Bri, no puedo, yo… yo amo a Marinette, quiero que ella sea feliz, pero quisiera que sea conmigo-

-Nath, sé que tal vez me odies por decirte esto pero… ¿no crees que es hora de dejarla ir?-

-¿Qué?...-

-solo piénsalo Nath, por favor-

Nathaniel en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar… ¿dejarla ir? ¿Acaso las personas no decían que hay que luchar por lo que se quiere para conseguirlo?

No.

Él no se rendiría tan fácil, lucharía porque Marinette algún día lo amara y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Salió del salón si decirle nada más a Bridgette, dispuesto a alcanzar a Adrien para manifestarle su decisión, una vez lo alcanzo puso una mano en su hombro para que se detuviera.

-¿y ahora que quieres?- dijo con fastidio Adrien volteando a ver a Nathaniel.

-acabemos con esto de una vez, te voy a dejar en claro que no me hare a un lado sin pelear como se debe- dijo Nathaniel

-me parece bien- respondió Adrien con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-por el momento acordemos estar en paz, y dejar que Marinette decida, no interferiré en su relación de amistad-

-yo tampoco interferiré- dijo Adrien para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la biblioteca que ya no le quedaba muy lejos, no volteo ni una vez, así que no vio la casi imperceptible sonrisa que cruzo unos segundos por la cara del pelirrojo.

-como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Nathaniel alejándose en el lado contrario.

Adrien llego a la biblioteca, empezó a buscar a Marinette y al no encontrarla entre los estantes de libros, decidió buscarla en alguna de las tres pequeñas salas privadas de la biblioteca en donde podrían estudiar sin ser molestados, a esta hora no había casi nadie en el colegio así que supuso que estaría en una de ellas.

Enseguida fue con la bibliotecaria para saber si alguien había pedido el pase para una de las salas, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la bibliotecaria le dijo que Marinette estaba en la segunda sala, fue allá y cuando llego se dispuso a tocar la puerta, sin embargo su mano se quedó a medio camino cuando escucho que Marinette hablaba.

-Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Travis se sentó en el escritorio siguiente- Marinette estaba leyendo un libro en específico, que era uno de los favoritos de la mamá de Adrien, un libro que adquirió hace como un año y medio; Adrien había leído también el libro y al igual que su madre había agregado este a su lista de libros favoritos junto con el libro que le seguía al mismo.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí— dijo Adrien entrando a la pequeña sala, Marinette dio un respingo por el susto que le provoco el rubio al entrar así, al mismo tiempo lo miro confundida.

—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase— dijo continuando con él dialogo del libro, aun desconcertada de que conociera los diálogos de su libro favorito

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá — respondió Adrien con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Cómo es que…? Tu…-

-no te trabes princesa, a mí también me gusta leer, de hecho, Beautiful Disaster es uno de mis libros favoritos, aunque prefiero Walking Disaster-

-¡increíble!- dijo Marinette aun sorprendida por la información recién mencionada con la vista en otro lado, no sabía que a Adrien le gustara leer.

-te sorprendería todas las cosas que hago, las apariencias engañan ¿eh? Pigeon-

-cualquiera pensaría que todo lo que lees son revistas- dijo con simpleza, en todo el rato no había mirado a Adrien con atención así que no se había percatado de su labio roto.

-pues ya vez que no, Pigeon-

-¿ya no me dirás princesa? ¿Ahora me llamaras como Travis a Abby?-

-si no te molesta, lo hare- dijo y Marinette le miro con una mueca de desagrado, no es como que le molestara que la llamara así, solo que… se sentía extraña al ser llamada como el personaje de su libro favorito –ok, ok, no te llamare así-

-la verdad es que entre princesa y Pigeon, prefiero que me llames Marinette—

-así lo hare, ahora Marinette supongo que haremos la tarea sobre Beautiful Disaster-

-si ambos estamos… ¡¿Qué te paso?!- Marinette recién caía en cuenta de que Adrien traía el labio roto; alarmada se acercó a él, no cabía duda de que su madre tenía razón, sí que era despistada.

-¿Qué?, oh esto, pff no es nada- dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia.

-Adrien ¿qué te paso?- volvió a decir acercándose a él con preocupación, la cara de Adrien demostró sorpresa, al escuchar su nombre salir de los hermosos labios de la azabache, por un momento quiso echarle en cara que le había llamado por su nombre, sin embargo se contuvo y respondió.

-pues ya vez princesa, soy un poco despistado y termine golpeándome en el marco de la puerta del salón-

-si como no- dijo acercando su mano mara tocar la zona afectada, Marinette tenía puesta su mirada en el labio del rubio mientras este veía el rostro de ella, contemplando sus facciones, Marinette se percató de la mirada de Adrien y retrocedió con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, se dio media vuelta para que no la viera y guardando todas sus cosas y el libro que había estado leyendo en su mochila para después pasar por un lado de Adrien tomando su muñeca para llevarlo a rastras hacia la enfermería.

-¿a donde vamos Marinette?- pregunto Adrien sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-por favor, registre este libro a nombre de Marinette Dupain Cheng- Marinette le dio un papel a la bibliotecaria con el nombre del libro y salió por la puerta jalando a Adrien.

-¿A dónde me llevas Marinette?- volvió a preguntar Adrien.

-a la enfermería, no sé qué te pasó pero tengo que curarte ese labio roto-

-princesa no es necesa…- callo al ver la mirada fulminante de Marinette, lo cierto es que Marinette se moría de la curiosidad de saber que le había pasado y aun más estaba muy preocupada aunque no fuera algo tan grave.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Marinette entro con Adrien, con la esperanza de encontrar a la enfermera para que lo curara sin embargo ella no se encontraba ahí, tendría que hacerlo ella, con un gesto de su cabeza le indico a Adrien que se sentara en la camilla de la enfermería para empezar a curarle el labio, el obedeció y en completo silencio se sentó en la camilla.

Empezó a curarle el labio bajo la atenta mirada de Adrien, que no se creía aún que ella estuviera haciendo esto por él, a pesar de ser una herida sin importancia. Marinette termino de ponerle una gasa y deslizo su dedo pulgar por los labios de Adrien sin percatarse de las sensaciones que provocaba en el rubio, subió su mirada color cielo para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas brillantes, el mundo entero desapareció a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, no podía pensar, por su parte Adrien se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía, sentía las inmensas ganas de abrazar a Marinette y besarla en ese momento, mas no lo hizo por miedo a dañar su reciente amistad, quería ir despacio, para que ella lo conociera y se enamorara de la persona que se escondía tras todas la burlas que tanto odiaba y que le habían obligado a hacer.

-¡chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- la enfermera entro cortando el mágico momento entre los jóvenes, que se separaron al instante sin saber que decir.

-Marinette me estaba curando el labio- Adrien fue el primero en hablar, la enfermera lo miro inquisitivamente asegurando en su mente que el rubio se había peleado por Marinette, le pareció, de cierta manera tierno.

-muy bien si ya le curaste el labio, creo que deberían irse y tu- dijo señalando a Adrien –no vuelvas a pelearte- Adrien la miro sorprendido mientras salía por la puerta para ir a quien sabe dónde.

-perdón por causarte tantos problemas- dijo Adrien con la cabeza gacha sin ver a Marinette.

-no es nada, pero… ¿Por qué y con quién tenías problemas?- pregunto Marinette con seriedad.

-con…- iba a decir Nathaniel, sin embargo decidió guardarse ese secreto para él, prometió que no interferiría y contarle a Marinette suponía provocar una pelea entre ambos.

-¿con?-

-con un chico celoso de segundo que dice que le robe a su novia- la expresión de Marinette descoloco a Adrien, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que fue mala idea una mentira como esa –no me malinterpretes princesa, yo no le robe a su novia, ella me buscaba y yo la rechace, supongo que todos los posters que ella dijo que tenía de mí en su cuarto provocaron esto-

-ok, no tienes que explicarme nada no es algo de lo que yo pueda opinar-

-además, mi corazón ya tiene dueña- dijo mirando a Marinette con la intención de que el mensaje le llegara a ella, sin embargo ella desvió su rostro y en sus ojos pudo ver como brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Adrien es hora de irnos- Nathalie, la secretaria del padre de Adrien entro en la enfermería dispuesta a llevárselo a casa, Marinette en ese momento vio la oportunidad de huir de ahí.

-buenas tardes- dijo mirando a Nathalie y ella solo asintió –hasta mañana Adrien- lo miro de reojo y salió a toda prisa, las palabras de Adrien la lastimaron más de lo que imagino, según ella, la chica de la que hablaba Adrien seria alguna modelo como él y no ella, una simple chica que lo único que hace bien es meterse en problemas.

-Nathalie, ¿está mi madre en casa?- pregunto Adrien, a veces su madre salía en las tardes y en estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era hablar con ella, lo sabía, lastimo a Marinette, nunca pensó que ella no captaría la indirecta, tenía que arreglar las cosas y lo haría mañana a primera hora.

Marinette por su parte empezó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, mientras unas traviesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? Aunque me lastime no puedo dejar de amarlo y saber que no soy correspondida me duele aún más- de repente desacelero su paso y pensó en que tal vez y solo tal vez él hablaba de Sherine, y se preguntó qué pasaría si Sherine apareciera nuevamente.

Eso le serviría para de una buena vez hacerse a la idea de que no tenía oportunidad con él, lo decidió, Sherine aparecería una vez más, llego a su casa y enseguida llamo a sus amigas para comentarles la idea que tenía.

 ** _Continuara…_**

¿Qué pasara ahora que Marinette decidío traer de vuelta a Sherine? ¿que opinaran los lectores de la noticia?

¿me mataran los lectores por no actualizar rápido? (de nuevo) Todo esto y más descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de... Everytime we touch.

* * *

Notas Finales

SAMP-CLAM05: gracias por comentar, bueno si es mucho misterio y habra mas todavia, lo que leen aurita son solo las puertas a algo grande, no se que idea te hagas pero tal vez sea acertada, bueno una vez mas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, nos leemos, bye

sonrais777: perdon pero... no te esperaba que? bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado y que no te olvides de seguir dejando reviews ok

andre16: si lo se mucho drama, aun así ese es el encanto de la historia, no entiendo a que te refieres pero si es por la actitud de Marinette es porque bueno como puedes ver es mas como ladybug, como mencione hace algunos capitulos, ella tendra un cambio bastante radical, pero eso mas adelante y bueno yo eh visto el cambio cuando pasan a preparatoria, una de mis ex compañeras juraba que jamas tendria novio antes de entrar a bachillerato pero cuando llego la hora consiguio novio mas rapido de lo que yo imagine es extraño si pero que mas da, y si es por lo de los recuerdos de ella los perdio en el accidente y su memoria los bloqueo por que son como un mal recuerdo, lo dire, Plagg, esta vivo, aparecera y sera importante para la historia pero no puedo revelarte si el niño es el o no, nos leemos, bye

: no te dire cual es el secreto pero Gabriel Agreste tiene un gran peso y una gran culpa sobre sus hombros, esa es la razon de su actitud, sin embargo Adrien no lo odiara del todo cuando conosca la verdad, o tal vez no. nos leemos bye.

gracias por llegar hasta aqui y... bueno si tienen alguna critica constructiva para mi son bienvenidos sus comentarios y aportaciones a la historia si quieren

dejenme un review, por favor *se arrodilla con las manos juntas*

nos leemos bye...


	8. Chapter 8: Un voto de confianza Sherine

Notas de la autora

Hola mis amores... (le lanzan tomates y chanclas) chicos los que leen esto quiero disculparme, eh estado desaparecida por como tres meses... no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, ok no, de verdad perdón este fic tiene de largo y no lo voy a abandonar, lo que pasa es que entre a la Universidad y creo que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido, quedemos de acuerdo en que voy a actualizar una vez por mes...Gracias por esperar y bueno ya saben que respondo los reviews al final del cap...

A leer...

Capitulo VIII: Un voto de confianza. Sherine

Pov Marinette

-Marinette… eres mi amiga y te aprecio pero… ¿estás loca?-

-Alya vamos, por favor, necesito hacer esto- rogué una vez más para que mis amigas me ayudaran a hacer volver a Sherine y para eso necesitaba que ellas me ayudaran, convirtiéndose en Scarlett y Atalía.

-aun no entiendo porque quieres lastimarte de esa manera- dijo Tikki

-si dejo que las cosas sigan como están ahora...- dije desesperada y ninguna de las tres dijimos nada más, Alya desvió la mirada de la cámara al igual que Tikki, apenas llegue del colegio encendí mi laptop e hice una video llamada con ellas, les comente mi idea pero obviamente no están de acuerdo.

-suponiendo que Sherine regresara, ¿Cómo harías para encontrarte con él sin levantar sospechas?- pregunto Tikki

-para eso las necesito, nadie nos ha visto en la escuela así, nadie sabe si estudiamos ahí o no-

-¿y que propones que hagamos?- pregunto Alya

-podemos fingir que somos de otra escuela y si alguien nos reconoce por el baile, diremos que fuimos porque Nathaniel nos invitó, no seriamos las únicas, varios chicos y chicas invitaron a sus amigos y familiares, iremos a visitar a "nuestro amigo" Nathaniel-

-¿Cómo harás para encontrarte con Adrien, si dices que vamos a visitar a Nathaniel?- para el momento en que Tikki me pregunto eso mi mente ya había trazado un plan de lo que haría para "accidentalmente" toparme con él.

-fingiremos que nos hemos enfermado…-

-wow, wow, wow, espera un momento, Marinette ¿recuerdas mi perfecta asistencia y mi puntualidad?-

-por favor Tikki sería solo la ultima hora no sería mucho tiempo- mis amigas suspiraron con derrota

-te ayudare Marinette- dijo Tikki

-qué más da… yo también- anuncio Alya

-amigas las quiero- dije emocionada

-hay desperfectos en tu plan pero te ayudaremos- dijo Tikki guiñándome un ojo a través de la pantalla

-es verdad, además debemos planear bien todo, Sherine no puede aparecer enseguida-

Pasamos el resto de la tarde perfeccionando nuestro plan, me alegraba tener amigas así, que me apoyan en cualquiera que sea la loca idea que se me ocurra.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela como si nada, Adrien me pidió disculpas y yo le dije que no había nada que disculpar. Los siguientes días casi se pasaron volando entre los repasos para el trabajo que nos dejó la maestra y las clases de baile, era agradable pasar tiempo con Adrien, lo único que no me gustaba era seguir sintiéndome como me sentía cerca de él, alguna vez escuche que del odio al amor había un solo paso, bueno pues, en nuestro caso fue un baile y un beso, me enamore de Adrien, de eso ya no tenía dudas, sin embargo él no me amaba a mí, de alguna manera creo que al principio me odiaba, el chico malo que odiaba a la nerd, se oye muy cliché ¿verdad?, no creo que algún día se llegue a enamorar de mi porque como él dijo, su corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más.

-bien princesa, ¿lista para mañana?- dijo Adrien, estábamos en la casa de él, con esta ya era la tercera vez que entraba en ella, la mayoría de los días que estuvimos preparándonos por la tarea que nos dejó la maestra fue en mi casa.

-sí, supongo que es hora de que me vaya- dije para comenzar de guardar el libro del que decidimos hacer la tarea en mi mochila, estábamos en la sala de su casa sentados en el sillón más grande.

-hijo, ¿terminaron la tarea?- escuche a la señora Orabella gritar desde la cocina, la primera vez que entre en la casa de Adrien estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su familia al verme, ya que él me dijo que normalmente no llevaba amigos a casa y la única vez que lo había hecho, su padre no fue muy amable que digamos, era Nino quien fue a su casa aquella vez.

-si mamá… ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- le respondió a su madre para luego mirarme a mí, asentí dudosa, según Adrien, Gabriel Agreste su padre, era muy frio con él desde hace algún tiempo, contrario a lo que era en las pasarelas que asistía, en las que se mostraba como un hombre lo suficientemente cariñoso con su familia.

-bien, pues vamos- caminamos hasta el comedor de la casa y nos sentamos uno junto al otro, dejamos la cabecera libre y nos sentamos a un lado, al poco rato la madre de Adrien salió de la cocina mirándonos a ambos con ternura.

-Marinette, me alegra ver que te quedaras a cenar- dijo mirándome con esa dulce mirada tan parecida a la de su hijo, desde niña siempre la había admirado, en su juventud antes de casarse con Gabriel Agreste había sido una reconocida modelo, la admiraba así como a su esposo, en un futuro quería ser diseñadora de modas y estar en la casa de mis ídolos era genial, claro que no había visto al padre de Adrien pero conocer a su madre era más que suficiente, era una persona bastante agradable.

-gracias señora Orabella… por ser tan agradable conmigo-

Una vez terminamos de cenar me dispuse a ir a mi casa, eran las 6 de la tarde, Adrien se ofreció a acompañarme y yo acepte, en el camino íbamos conversando de cosas triviales a veces me sorprendía lo fácil que era hablar con él, contrario a lo que había pensado en el pasado, antes pensaba que se haría el sabelotodo y galán pero la realidad era otra, le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas.

-bueno, sana y salva princesa- dijo Adrien una vez llegamos a mi casa.

-gracias por acompañarme Agreste- dije y me di media vuelta para entrar a mi hogar.

-Marinette…- dijo Agarrando mi brazo, yo me gire mirándolo con curiosidad – ¿no crees que es hora de que me llames por mi nombre?– yo solo baje la mirada y el me soltó la mano para que me fuera, camine unos cuantos pasos y me detuve mordiéndome el labio inferior, me gire y camine hasta Adrien y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-hasta mañana Adrien- dije una vez me separe, salí corriendo y entre en mi casa cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza, apoye la espalda en la puerta poniendo ambas manos en mi pecho, esa pequeña acción me costó más de lo que esperaba ya que mi corazón no dejaba de latir como loco en mi pecho.

-Marinette hija, ¿estás bien?- pregunto mi madre mirándome con preocupación, me incorpore sintiendo un fuerte mareo.

-e-estoy bien- dije tratando de disimular cosa que no logre en lo absoluto.

-es otro recuerdo ¿verdad?- dijo mi madre y yo asentí, siempre que estaba a punto de recordar algo me pasaba eso, sentía fuertes mareos y luego de un rato me terminaba desmayando.

-será mejor que vaya a mi habitación- dije, mamá me miro con ternura y me ayudo a subir las escaleras que daban a mi habitación y luego las que llevaban a mi cama, una vez allí me acosté y casi al instante me dormí, el doctor había dicho que era preferible que los recuerdos llegaran mientras dormía, ya que cuando me desmayaba mis recuerdos se distorsionaban más que en mis sueños.

-*-Sueño de Marinette-*-

-Mari basta, nos descubrirán- el sueño que ahora se me presentaba era muy extraño, estaba bajo una mesa con el niño pelinegro, un mantel largo cubría la mesa y nos tapaba también a ambos.

-vamos gatito, es muy gracioso- el pequeño niño al que extrañamente llame gatito soltó una pequeña risita.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero debemos hacer silencio para que no nos descubran- desconocía el motivo por el que me reía pero intuía que era alguna travesura que había hecho junto con aquel niño.

-está bien- ambos estábamos arrodillados, el niño se sentó respirando con alivio, me miro y soltó otra risita.

-ya se fueron, eso fue divertido pero no debemos volverlo a hacer, mira como quedamos, nos ganaremos un regaño de nuestros padres- hasta el momento no me había percatado de la ropa que llevábamos ambos y de lo sucia que estaba, parecíamos victimas del arte moderno, había una mezcla de lo que parecía ser pintura de distintos colores, lodo y ¿pastel?, no estaba muy segura pero parecía ser eso, lo más extraño era que ambos llevábamos ropa como de gala, el niño llevaba un esmoquin negro y yo un vestido rosado pastel con bordado de flores.

-sí, tienes razón- dije suspirando, de repente el niño se me quedo mirando y levanto su mano para retirarme los restos de algo de lo que ahora si estaba segura era pastel.

-causamos un desastre- dijo, sin darme cuenta y en la inocencia de nuestra niñez comenzamos a acercarnos, en la mente de mi yo pequeña aparecieron recuerdos de mis padres más jóvenes dándose besos, cerré los ojos y al minuto siguiente sentí los labios del niño sobre los míos, escuchamos la voz de mi madre y nos separamos como si quemáramos, de repente la oscuridad que nos proporcionaba el mantel de la mesa fue extinguida por la luz que produjo el hecho de que mi mamá haya alzado el mantel.

-Aquí están, están en muchos problemas jovencitos…- ambos con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate nos miramos nuevamente y el niño me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo, un segundo después la madre del niño lo estaba arrastrando de la oreja al igual que mi madre a mí, ese día de seguro tuve un gran castigo y mi amigo también.

-*-Fin del sueño de Marinette-*-

Desperté agitada en medio de la noche, tome mi celular para ver la hora y vi que eran las 2 de la madrugada, mi mente aun intentaba asimilar ese recuerdo, y yo que pensaba que mi primer beso había sido con Adrien, en realidad me sorprendió que haya sido con ese niño, a esa tierna edad, ahora entendía menos porque mi mente bloqueo los recuerdos de él, hasta hoy todos mis recuerdos que volvieron que lo involucraban no eran más que felices, primero el que me haya ayudado el día en que lo conocí cuando pensé que mi madre me había abandonado y ahora esto.

Me levante de mi cama caminando a la ventana de mi habitación, aun siendo las dos de la madrugada, la luna en cuarto menguante brillaba opacando a sus acompañantes las estrellas, me apoye en el marco de la ventana, mientras un pequeño recuerdo de mi prima y yo llegaba a mi mente, ahora recuerdo que, cuando la luna estaba en estado menguante y luego cuando la luna llena llegaba, ambas hacíamos promesas o hacíamos planes de lo que haríamos en unos años.

Mi abuela decía que si hacías promesas mientras la luna estaba en una de esas dos fases y si era pasada de las 12 siempre, sin excepción se cumplirían.

-"Mari, prométeme que nunca me olvidaras"-

-"te lo prometo gatito, no te olvidare"-

-"yo también te lo prometo, nunca podría olvidarte Mari"-

Un pequeño recuerdo acompañado de un mareo llego, creo que cada vez estoy más cerca de recuperar por completo esos recuerdos. Esa voz, la voz del niño, no recuerdo bien todo, lo que sí recuerdo es que esto paso dos semanas antes de que él se fuera, ese es el único dato que me dio mi madre, que él se fue de Paris el día de mi accidente y que era mi mejor amigo, por los demás datos era imposible que me los diera, debido a que eso podría afectar mucho a mi salud.

-¿Qué escondes gatito? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?- mi corazón se estrujo en mi pecho, quizá fuera por el cargo de conciencia que me provocaba no haber podido cumplir con la promesa, pero… lo más probable era que él tampoco la cumpliera, éramos niños y… suspire recordando mi sueño, mi primer beso, ¿Quién lo diría?

Regrese a la cama para intentar dormir, después de dar varias vueltas, me di cuenta de que no podría dormir, para matar el tiempo hasta que amaneciera me puse a diseñar, de todos los pasatiempos que tenía este era mi favorito, según mi madre es de familia, mi abuela en su tiempo libre diseñaba ropa tradicional China y mi madre también, solo que ella le agregaba un toque más moderno, yo por mi parte diseñaba varios vestidos, que en algún momento me gustaría usar.

Unas horas después…

Escuche la voz de mi madre llamándome desde la cocina, sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida encima del escritorio sobre un montón de bocetos, el cuello me dolía horrores.

-voy mamá- luego de ver la hora y comprobar que aún estaba a tiempo, me dirigí con pereza al baño para tomar una ducha, mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo me puse a pensar nuevamente en ese recuerdo, aquel niño fue muy importante en mi vida, ahora me daba cuenta de eso, pero sigo sin entender porque no lo recuerdo, ahora mi desesperación por recuperar todos mis recuerdos era más grande que antes.

Una vez acabe de bañarme, me coloque un conjunto deportivo no tan holgado, me coloque una camiseta blanca con cuello en v bastante pegada al cuerpo con el estampado de una huella de gato en color verde y con las palabras gato negro, encima una chompa roja, un pantalón blanco con algunas partes en color negro, finalmente me puse unas converse rojas y luego de desayunar y despedirme de mis padres salí de mi hogar. En la entrada me encontré con Tikki que me miraba con un brillo extraño.

-¿lista para volver a ser Sherine?- Tikki soltó una carcajada, supongo que la expresión de mi rostro fue muy cómica, en mi mochila llevaba ya la ropa y todo lo demás para traer de vuelta a Sherine, pero se me había olvidado por completo, supongo que era porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del recuerdo de mi primer beso.

-te juro que con el recuerdo de ayer, no eh podido concentrarme-

-¡¿has recordado algo más?!- exclamo Tikki sorprendida, yo solo asentí –cuéntame–

-te contare cuando estemos con Alya-

-bien, como tú digas-

Fuimos al colegio en completo silencio, eso era lo bueno de ser amiga de una chica como Tikki, si por alguna razón una de nosotras tenía problemas, nos apoyaba y si necesitábamos estar solas respetaba nuestro espacio y no insistía hasta habernos dado el tiempo para poder pensarlo bien.

Llegamos al colegio y luego de saludar a Alya y Adrien, al cual volví a llamar Agreste, me miro con tristeza por no haberlo llamado por su nombre, las clases pasaron y yo no podía dejar de pensar en el niño de mis recuerdos, hasta que llego el receso, las tres salimos al patio con Adrien detrás de nosotras, el también no había hecho preguntas y agradecía eso, pero sabía que algo pasaba, creo que ya es hora de contarle lo de mis recuerdos perdidos.

-bien Marinette, cuéntanos- dijo Tikki al llegar y sentarse con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados bajo el árbol que desde hace algún tiempo se había vuelto nuestro lugar de descanso durante los recreos.

-creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo Adrien que se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, Tikki, Alya y yo nos miramos y acordamos con la mirada que ya era hora de contarle a Adrien lo que pasaba.

-Adrien- dije y me miro con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos por haber escuchado su nombre en lugar de su apellido –no tienes que irte–

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el césped, Tikki me miro y yo comencé a contarles a mis amigas y a Adrien el sueño que había tenido, conforme contaba lo que soñé, las reacciones de mis amigas fueron cambiando, sorpresa, ternura entre otros sentimientos, Adrien por su lado se mantuvo con un semblante serio, muy impropio de él.

-solo me queda una duda. ¿A qué vine ese recuerdo ahora?- pregunto Tikki con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una de sus cejas alzadas, Alya a su lado asintió y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-no lo sé-

-Mari, estos sueños, ¿por qué les dices recuerdos?- la mirada de Adrien no cambio al decir esto.

-Adrien, confió en ti y espero que no le cuentes esto a nadie-

-puedes confiar en mi princesa, no le diré a nadie- mire a mis amigas y ellas asintieron dándole el voto de confianza a Adrien.

-hace 8 años sufrí un accidente, por el cual perdí mis recuerdos por un tiempo, la mayoría de ellos regresaron con el paso de los meses, pero… los recuerdos de uno de mis amigos de la infancia se perdieron, mi madre no puede revelarme nada porque el doctor dijo que sería peligroso forzarme a recordar, así que… estos recuerdos se presentan en forma de sueños o me desmayo en ocasiones, solo que no puedo recordar con claridad todo-

-entiendo, así que eso era- murmuro y no entendí porque dijo eso, decidí quedarme callada.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló entre los cuatro, vi que Adrien mantenía la cabeza gacha con un aire pensativo, mientras que Tikki lo veía con esa mirada analítica que muy pocas veces veía, no sabía que estaba pensando pero intuía que yo no era la única que encontraba la actitud de Adrien extraña.

-Marinette- Nathaniel llego cortando el momento de tensión entre nosotros, mis amigas lo saludaron alegremente, mientras que Adrien soltó un gruñido, esos dos aun no podían llevarse del todo bien.

-Hola Nath- dije y me levante para saludarlo alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- dijo Nathaniel y yo asentí, pero aparentemente a Adrien no le gustaba la idea de que él estuviera con nosotros.

-Mari, no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie- dijo Adrien pasando frente a mí con un brillo en sus ojos diferente, que supe interpretarlo como que tenía un sinfín de preguntas que hacerme, aunque no estaba segura de sí podría contestarlas.

-gracias- dije en un susurro viendo como Adrien desaparecía de mi campo de visión, mire su espalda y solo entonces fui consciente de los cambios físicos en él en los últimos meses, sin duda las clases de esgrima y educación física le habían sentado muy bien.

-¡eh! Mari, deja de comértelo con la mirada- escuche decir a Tikki y enseguida voltee a verla con las mejillas rojas y una mirada fulminante, vi que no era la única, ya que Nathaniel también la miraba como si de un momento a otro se lanzaría a estrangularla.

-bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos en modo asesino- Alya y Tikki rieron por el comentario de mi amiga pelirroja.

Decidimos dejar de lado el tema de Adrien y le conté a Nath lo de mi sueño, pero me pareció extraña su reacción, frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva.

-pero Mari ¿no crees que sería mejor si olvidas a ese niño?-

-quiero recordar quien era, según tengo entendido, él era muy importante para mí, fue un amigo de mi infancia y no puedo olvidarlo así como así- nuevamente Nathaniel me miro con molestia.

-a partir de ahora Marinette no quiero saber más de esos sueños, desde mi punto de vista solo te haces daño al intentar recordar todo-

-Nath, ¿Qué te pasa? siempre me has apoyado, ¿a qué viene todo esto ahora?- lo mire intentando descifrar su mirada.

-solo piénsalo Marinette ¿Qué tal si cuando recuerdes todo, no es lo que esperas?-

-Nathaniel, sabes que me gusta mantenerme al margen, pero también me gusta tomar riesgos, puedo dejar de intentar recordar y más adelante arrepentirme de esa decisión-

-bien, pues no me meteré más en ese asunto, pero si luego te lastimas recuerda que siempre estaré para ti-

Nathaniel no dijo más y se fue dando zancadas, solo lo mire confundida, antes, cuando le conté sobre el accidente y los recuerdos que había perdido me juro que me ayudaría a recuperarlos, ahora no lo entiendo.

-Marinette, Nathaniel está enamorado de ti- dijo Tikki en tono de regaño, yo solo la mire con una mirada fulminante.

-no es verdad, Tikki él es solo mi amigo y ya-

-¿sí? Entonces como explicas lo que acaba de pasar-

-pues yo...-

-lo ves, Nathaniel reacciono de esa manera porque estaba celoso, el hecho de que tú logres recordar a ese niño puede significar que lo busques y termines enamorándote de él, si llegases a encontrarlo claro-

-Tikki, sabes que eso no es posible-

-quizá no es posible que encuentres al niño, pero sí que Nathaniel este enamorado de ti, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún? En la manera en la que te trata, todas sus atenciones para contigo-

-y tú no has pensado ¿Qué lo hace porque me ve como a una hermana?- estaba comenzando a enojarme, sin embargo las cosa que me dijo Tikki me taladraron la cabeza, jamas me había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que Nath estuviera enamorado de mí, es decir, tenía sus atenciones y formas de tratarme, pero no quería confundirme.

-bien, creo que es hora de que dejen el tema, Tikki, algún día se dara cuenta así como ambas lo hicimos, tiempo al tiempo querida amiga- sin la intervención de Alya probablemente hubiésemos peleado, dejamos el tema por la paz y yo ya no dije nada.

El timbre sonó indicando que teníamos que regresar a clases, les sonreí a mis amigas para que no pensaran que me había enojado y las tres caminamos a nuestro salón. En cuanto llegamos mire a Adrien, que tenía la cabeza recargada en su mano, parecía pensativo y su cara tenía una expresión triste.

-¿Qué te pasa minou?- me sonroje al instante al darme cuenta de cómo lo había llamado, ni yo misma sabia a que se debía el apodo, pero ya estaba hecho, Adrien levanto la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- el color rojo de mis mejillas cambio de tono a uno más fuerte e inevitablemente llego a más zonas de mi cara, no sabía que decir, trate de controlarme lo más que pude y respondí.

-¿qué te pasa Adrien? ¿Qué acaso eres sordo?- dije esperando que ignorara el apodo, me miro confundido.

-¿a qué te refieres?- por suerte logre mi cometido y él ignoro lo de antes.

-pues, estabas pensativo y no sé, sentí que tenía que preguntar-

-nada en especial, solo estaba pensando- lo vi tapar su cara con ambas manos, al retirarlas me miro con ternura, instantáneamente mi rostro enrojeció de nuevo.

-ammm bueno, lo que sea que aqueje tu mente, puedes confiar en mí-

-a sus asientos muchachos, la clase va a empezar- la maestra Bustier ingreso al salón, Adrien solo asintió y yo fui a sentarme a mi asiento, Tikki y Alya me miraban con una expresión picara en el rostro, a mi parecer con lo de ahora, ellas ya le tienen un poco más de confianza a Adrien.

La clase paso sin más contratiempos, hasta que llego la ultima hora, Adrien y yo actuamos, luego de terminar, aun faltando 20 minutos, mis amigas me miraron, asentí para indicarles que comenzaría a fingir. Puse cara de dolor y me agarre el estómago con una mano y con la otra la cabeza.

-Señorita Dupain, ¿Qué pasa?-

-me siento mal maestra-

-puede ir a la enfermería, señorita Césaire y Bonheur acompáñenla, las tres pueden retirarse con sus mochilas- la maestra sabia de mis desmayos, por el hecho de que en cualquier momento podría tener una recaída debido a mis recuerdos, fue fácil para las tres llevar a cabo mí plan, una vez fuera del salón corrimos al baño para cambiarnos, en poco las tres seriamos nuevamente, Sherine, Scarlett y Atalía.

Pov Adrien

El resto de la clase no pare de comerme las uñas de los nervios y la preocupación que tenía por Marinette, me preocupaba que se desmayara, quería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí para ir a buscarla.

-bien chicos, recuerden hacer su tarea- ni bien la Miss Bustier dijo eso yo salí disparado del salón con dirección a la enfermería donde suponía estaría Marinette, lo que hoy me dijo me demuestra que ya me tiene confianza, esta es luz verde para poder conquistarla.

Al llegar a la enfermería, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Marinette no estaba allí, salí a buscarla y a unos pocos pasos del baño escuche unas risas bastante conocidas, me dio curiosidad y me quede a un lado de la puerta a escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Adrien al verte?- esa definitivamente era la voz de Alya, ¿Qué estarían tramando hacerme?

-no lo sé Alya, mhp perdón, Atalía-

-no lo olvides- no sabía que estaba pasando ahí, pero varias ideas llegaban a mi mente y se iban como llegaban, cuando le hacía una broma a Tikki, su venganza era mil veces peor que mi broma y eso considerando que Mari me afirmo que era poco comparado con lo que normalmente hacía, por lo general Marinette se mantenía al margen de las bromas y me daba miedo de lo que podrían planear que incluyera a my lady.

-bueno chicas, es hora- escuche decir a Tikki, intuí que saldrían enseguida, así que trate de parecer casual y camine por enfrente de la puerta del baño de chicas.

-¿Adrien? ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!- *ay my lady, no eres tan buen actriz después de todo* pensé, al verla me di cuenta de cuál era el plan, bueno, no en su totalidad, Marinette llevaba la misma peluca del baile, hay que admitir que se veía hermosa, pero la prefiero al natural, me imagine que el conjunto que llevaba era alguno de sus diseños, que de un tiempo acá había comenzado a usar, ella me dijo que antes los diseños solo los usaban sus amigas.

-Sherine… que gusto verte- la salude con un beso en ambas mejillas como era costumbre, me miro sorprendida, supongo que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte, llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza negro, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y resaltaba sus curvas, definitivamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a las demás, el vestido no era tan descubierto y tenía varios detalles en color verde que me llamaron mucho la atención.

-e-em si, ¡oh, es verdad! no te eh presentado a mis amigas- sentí ganas de decirle que las conocía de sobra, pero me contuve, aun no era momento de que Marinette supiera que había descubierto su identidad, me presento a Tikki y Alya como Scarlett y Atalía, las salude como si nunca las hubiera visto, Marinette sonrío triunfal al pensar que yo no sabía nada y que su plan estaba funcionando, aunque, aun no sabía a donde quería llegar con esto.

-un gusto conocerlas señoritas, y Sherine… ¿qué te trae por el François Dupont?-

-Sherine, Atalía, Scarlet, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- la voz fastidiosa del tomate se hizo presente, estaba rompiendo el trato de la peor manera.

Los tres nos miramos y una fuerte tención se creó en el ambiente.

-hola Nathaniel… Adrien, vamos a pasear a algún lado- vi como Marinette le lanzaba una mirada de furia a Nathaniel, asentí y le ofrecí mi brazo a Marinette la cual tomo con gusto, presentía que luego de esto me llevaría un gran problema con Nathaniel, pero en esos momentos es lo que menos me importaba.

-nos vemos señoritas- me despedí de las amigas de "Sherine" y partí con ella a cualquier lugar al que me llevara.

¿Quién diría que Marinette traería de vuelta a Sherine? Y lo más importante ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos?...

Continuara...

* * *

Notas finales

Hola amigos que me leen. ¿cómo están? Nuevamente me disculpo y si hay alguien que aún lee este fic le estaré eternamente agradecida, espero les haya gustado... Nos leemos BYE

Posdata: les invito a suscribirse a mi canal de youtube, estoy empezando a subir videos, (solo tiene 3) waaaa eso es todo

Tsukihime Princess: hola... No te dare spoilers,.no te dire que esconden, solo puedo decirte que Nathaniel y Adrien ya sabian lo del accidente pero Adrien no sabia que Marinette había perdido sus recuerdos. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos BYE...

SAMP-CLAM05: Hola gracias por comentar. Mmmm bueno el accidente fue bastante desafortunado, Mari y su padre sufrieron bastantes heridas, en el accidente Marinette se golpeo la cabeza y perdio todos sus recuerdos, los cuales recupero poco a poco a exepcion de los de su amigo... si, Nath y Adrien eran amigos, pero todo el embrollo de su amistad se sabra mas adelante, mas adelante revelare mas pistas asi que tendras que esperar y muchas gracias de verdad me emociono lo del audio, tanto que incluso hice lo mismo en mi canal de youtube con mi voz y con este fic y otro que tengo en otro fandom yyyy perdon por no actualizar rapido, la universidad me a tenido a full pero solo era hasta tomar el ritmo, esta vez actualizare mas pronto de lo que esperas y gracias, de nuevo... nos leemos BYE...

Aldo: Hola, bienvenido y perdon por no actualizar rapido, ya explique que fue por la U pero tratare de actualizar mas pronto y gracias por dejar tu review... Nos leemos BYE...

Y a ti que me lees lector fantasma si llegaste hasta aca muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9: ¿eres tú?

Notas de Autor

hey hola... creo que no tengo escusa... pero igual voy a explicar mi ausencia... en fin, factores la universidad, esta vez las ideas no fluian como deberian y cuando lo termine pense que ya nadie queria leerlo y por ello no lo subi... bueno creo que esa es mi explicacion... le agradesco a Guest su review, pense que ya nadie queria leer mi fic... pero ya esta... de aqui en adelante actualizare en la medida que la universidad me lo permita, pero no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis proyectos... eeeeee voy a hacer un especial de año nuevo de este fic, no lo voy a poner a continuacion de este, para los que aun esperaban actualizacion de este fic y quieran leer el especial, lo publicare en mi pagina (Dayome-chan Dragneel fanfics) por cierto i alguien quiere generar contenido para la pagina estaria feliz de recibirlos...

Espero que les guste este capitulo... crean que me costo horrores y barbaridades, bueno abajo respondo los reviews.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IX: ¿eres tú?**_

 **Pov Normal**

 _-¡hey amigo! ¿Cómo estás?-_

 _-muy bien ¿y tu como vas? Es un milagro que te hayas acordado de mi-_

 _-si, supongo, bueno mi escusa es que las clases en Inglaterra me absorben demasiado, ya sabes como es por acá-_

 _-Si, lo sé, lo recuerdo bien y ¿Qué cuentas Plagg?-_

 _-nada nuevo, ya sabes, conquistas por aquí y por allá-_

 _-Plagg tu nunca cambias-_

 _-oh vamos amigo, me vas a decir que no hay una chica por la que tires la baba-_

 _-Plagg- regaño la voz al otro lado de la línea._

 _-hey es mi nombre no lo gastes- hubo un breve silencio por parte de ambos amigos, silencio que fue roto por la voz de Plagg -oye Adrien-_

 _-¿si, qué pasa Plagg?- dijo Adrien comprendiendo la pregunta que venía a continuación._

 _-¿Cómo…? Ah ¿Cómo está…? ¿Mari?-_

 _-está bien, Plagg, no a tenido desmayos últimamente y tampoco a recordado nada más-_

 _-que bien, es bueno que no tenga desmayos, eso puede ser muy perjudicial- dijo con una sincera alegría._

 _-si Plagg, ¿Cuándo vendrás a París?- pregunto Adrien con emoción, hace un buen tiempo que no veía a su amigo._

 _-me es imposible ir ahora, pero le dieron a mi padre el trabajo en París, estudiare el siguiente año en el François DuPont- la emoción en la voz de Plagg fue palpable a través del teléfono._

 _-¡que bien! Vendrás por fin-_

 _-si, no puedo esperar para ver a Mari, regresare después de tanto a Paris, bueno amigo, tengo tarea por hacer, te hablo luego, cuídate-_

 _-si, tu también cuídate, adiós-_

Adrien colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa, Plagg sin duda fue un gran apoyo cuando estudio un tiempo en Inglaterra, en el prestigioso colegio Vinehall Prep School, ahora su amigo regresaría, quizá y así se quitaría de encima a las pesadas de Chloe y Lila.

 **Pov Adrien**

-Estabas hablando con Plagg ¿verdad?- mi madre entro en mi habitación, seguramente escucho gran parte de mi conversación con Plagg.

-si mamá, regresara a París muy pronto- mamá sonrío, para luego reír abiertamente, su risa me lleno de paz, la paz que desde hace dos meses no tenia, su melodiosa risa tenia ese efecto en mi.

-me alegro hijo, vine a decirte que la comida esta casi lista-

-gracias mamá, bajare en unos minutos- mi madre asintió y salió de mi habitación, la llamada de Plagg sin duda me alegro la tarde, ya estábamos a cuatro meses de terminar el primer año de bachillerato y en el tiempo que paso desde que Mari se empezó a hacer pasar por Sherine, lo que me a estado carcomiendo la cabeza, una situación demasiado estresante.

Me gustaba pasar el tiempo con esa versión de Marinette, pero por mucho preferiría tener a la real, la original Marinette, por eso me eh planteado decirle que ya se su identidad, decirle también lo que siento por ella, pero tengo miedo de que se enoje si se entera que ya sabia su secreto.

Baje enseguida al comedor aun metido en mis cavilaciones sobre si decirle o no a Marinette, y también recordando lo que ella me había contado de su corta convivencia con Plagg en París, Plagg inevitablemente a la corta edad que tenia cuando la conoció termino tenido un pequeño crush con Mari, según ella me conto el le regalaba claveles, de los que su madre solía cultivar cuando su familia vivía en París, pero una niña como Mari a esa edad no pensaba en esas cosas, así que en un año de convivencia se hicieron buenos amigos, con Tikki también, aunque es bien sabido que estos dos se la pasaban peleando, para buena o mala suerte de los tres Plagg fue a vivir a Inglaterra por el trabajo de su padre, Mari lo recuerda con cariño y Plagg también a ella, aunque mi amigo le tiene mas cariño por haber sido su primer crush.

-¿Qué tienes Adrien?- pregunto mi padre con su típico tono frio, me extraño que me lo preguntara, ya que últimamente pareciese que yo no le importaba en lo absoluto, aun así trate de responderle lo menos reprochable que pude.

-nada, padre, estoy bien- dije mirándolo con tranquilidad, intuí por su mirada que mi respuesta no lo dejaba conforme, sin embargo no dije nada.

La cena paso en silencio, incluso mi madre que siempre hablaba conmigo se notaba apagada, la mire con preocupación unos segundos y ella lo noto, me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y negó con la cabeza, en ese momento trate de no darle vueltas al asunto mucho y me limite a terminar de comer, una vez que termine subí a paso lento a mi habitación pensando en que ya era hora de que le dijera a Marinette que sabía que ella es Sherine.

Al siguiente día…

-hola princesa- saludé al llegar al salón de clases.

-hola Adrien- me respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, me senté en el asiento de Alya y me quedé mirándola mientras tecleaba repetidas veces en su teléfono, hace tres días tuvimos nuestra ultima cita con ella como Sherine, se me hacia adorable verla, me hacia el inocente, pero me di cuenta de que le gusto, me alegro de que sea así sin embargo quiero que me acepte como Marinette -¿tengo algo en la cara o que?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño haciendo que su nariz se arrugara de forma adorable, haciendo más notables sus pecas.

-mhp, nop no tienes nada, es solo que…- dije mirándole coqueto.

-¿solo que?-

-eres muy hermosa- dije haciendo que se sonrojara, levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, la campana de inicio de clases sonó, le sonreí viendo lo nerviosa que estaba y con suma delicadeza me acerque para depositar un beso en su mejilla -hablamos en la tarde bichito- se giro a verme sorprendida , era así como la llamaba cuando estaba como Sherine, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando de pronto vi como Alya y Tikki entraron corriendo, ahora que lo veo se me hace extraño que Mari no haya llegado con Tikki.

La maestra llego minutos después impidiendo toda oportunidad de que Marinette me viniera a reclamar. Las clases pasaron normalmente, no tuvimos ninguna hora libre por lo que Marinette y yo no hemos podido hablar, antes de que acabara la clase antes del receso, Bridgette se la llevo por asuntos familiares, no entendí así qué lo deje pasar.

Diez minutos luego de que se fuera Marinette la campana sonó y todos empezaron a salir con sus respectivos grupos, Tikki y Alya para mi sorpresa me llamarón para ir a esperar a Marinette en el lugar de siempre, caminamos por el patio a paso lento, Tikki y Alya iban conversando mientras yo hacia miles de teorías en mi cabeza de como reaccionaria Marinette.

Al llegar nos sentamos bajo el gran árbol, mientras mis amigas conversaban yo me sentía cada vez mas impaciente mirando a todos lados para ver si ya llegaba.

-hey oxigenada, deja de hacer eso que me mareas, Mari ya vendrá cálmate- me dijo Tikki riendo, yo solo la mire mal -eh no me mires así que no tengo la culpa, es mas ahí viene Mar…- dejo la frase inconclusa y se levanto de golpe, Alya le siguió y yo no entendí nada hasta que vi a Marinette correr hacia nosotros con lagrimas en los ojos.

-lo encontré- dijo entre sollozos, las chicas le miraron con confusión – al niño, al de mis recuerdos- Alya y Tikki la abrazaron felicitándola, yo… yo estaba en shock, mi mente se puso en blanco, hasta que…

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Alya mirando a Marinette con ternura.

-Nathaniel- dijo con una sonrisa, primero me embargo una gran tristeza y luego me recorrió una iría incontrolable, golpee el árbol con mi puño con demasiada fuerza, logrando que un par de astillas se enterraran en mi piel haciéndome sangrar.

-Adrien…- vi los ojos de Marinette llenos de sorpresa y miedo.

-voy a matarlo- murmure para que ninguna me escuchara, camine ignorando los gritos de Marinette que me llamaba confundida, ese maldito tomate podrido, me jugó chueco , dijo que no intervendría de esa manera y sin embargo le dijo eso a Marinette.

-¿Dónde está Nathaniel Kurtzberg?- pregunte a un chico peli castaño que pasaba por ahí, el chico me miró con miedo cuando tome el cuello de su camisa y lo levante del suelo, estaba tan enojado que no media mi fuerza.

-e-es-ta en su salón- dio tartamudeando, lo solté y asentí renovando mi marcha, ahora, al salón del tomate.

Llegue ahí y toque la puerta, en lo que me abrían vi mi reloj, me quedaban 15 minutos de receso. En cuanto abrieron la puerta entre casi empujando al chico que lo hizo, Nathaniel estaba sentado dibujando.

-Nathaniel- dije levantando la voz, enseguida levanto la cabeza mirándome con una sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia mi.

-¿Qué quieres Adrien?- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina, esta vez no me contuve, al demonio los modales y buen comportamiento, hice puño mi mano derecha y le aseste un golpe, le rompí el labio, lo supe cuando vi un hilillo de sangre, los jadeos de sorpresa de los pocos estudiantes en el salón no se hicieron esperar, llamarían a algún maestro, eso era seguro y aun así eso para mi era lo de menos, tenia que arreglar las cosas con este pendejo, no me importa si tengo que convertirlo en salsa de tomate.

-sabes bien porque estoy aquí tomate- sentencie desafiándolo con la mirada, estaba limpiando su labio con la manga de su chaqueta.

-no lo se, ¿me lo explicas?- dijo acompañando su pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¡maldito, poco hombre, te faltan huevos para cumplir tu palabra desgraciado!, eres lo suficientemente tonto para evadir mi pregunta aun cuando sabes que jugaste sucio olvidando nuestro acuerdo de no interferir de esa manera- seguramente mi cara estaba roja por la ira, los demás nos miraban con sorpresa, más a mi, jamás habían visto al Adrien enojado, pues se acabo la perfección Agreste, los mire y ellos salieron dejando vacío el salón.

-lo que dije es verdad ¿Qué es lo malo?- me dijo mirándome serio, reí con sarcasmo por su estúpido comentario.

-tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad, tú no eres ese niño-

-¿Qué si no lo soy? ¿Acaso no dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?- cuestiono con una sonrisa que me hizo enojar mas, si es que eso era posible.

-te falta honor y dignidad, ¿que te hace pensar que enamoraras de esa manera a Marinette? Cuando ella descubra tú mentira te odiara-

-solo necesito tiempo y una escusa para que me ame- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-si no te amo en tres años como esperas que te ame ahora, ¿Qué pasara si yo le digo que le estas mintiendo? ¿Acaso olvidas que ella siempre me eligió a mi antes que a ti?-

-ella no te creerá, la trataste mal y no pienso dejar que lo sigas haciendo, ya es tarde para que se lo digas, no te va a creer, esta es mi jugada Agreste, te guste o no me elegirá a mi esta vez- me colmo la paciencia, pero se que tiene razón, ella no confía del todo, no sirve de nada decirle que soy su gatito, que soy su primer beso, su amor de la infancia.

\- ¿es así? Ja, esta bien Nath, nuestra travesura del cabello funciono mejor de lo que esperabas, por eso ella no me reconoce, no sabe quien soy, me olvido, NOS olvido, pero recuerda algo Nathaniel Kurztberg, cuando ella recupere la memoria, te odiara-

-ya veremos- sin decir más y tratando de calmarme para no golpearlo salí del salón, la vida me estaba pasando factura por no haber sido mas fuerte para proteger a Marinette, por haber dejado que Chloe y Lila se aprovecharan de ella y también por contribuir con esa estúpida farsa en vez de detenerla.

Si Marinette me recuerda en algún momento estaré ahí para amarla como en nuestra infancia, porque si, el pelinegro de ojos verdes, era yo, Nathaniel me hizo una broma y me tiño el cabello de negro cuando éramos niños, le devolví la broma por supuesto y para acabarla de rematar Mari me ayudo, todo eso antes de que mi padre me alejara de my lady, no supe del accidente sino hasta que regresamos y note que no me recordaba, asumí que al ser niños eso era lo esperado, que me olvidara, pero fue por un accidente, lo que mas me duele es que no alcanzamos a despedirnos aquella vez.

-Adrien- la mención de mi nombre me distrajo de mis recuerdos, alce la cabeza y detuve mi andar mirando a la chica que me llamaba.

-Bri, ¿Por qué le dejaste que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? Sabes bien las consecuencias que traerá esto-

-Adrien yo… Nath es mi amigo y… por favor no me odies- reí con ironía, Marinette siempre me eligió a mí, Bridgette, ella siempre ha elegido a Nathaniel, lo ama como a su hermano.

-no te odio- me acerque a ella acorralándola contra la pared con mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza –es solo que, me lastima saber que esta vez no pensaron en las consecuencias de esto, en los sentimientos de Marinette-

-Adrien no es…-

-¡cállate! ¡no trates de excusarte maldita sea!- grite asustándola, trato de huir, pero la detuve estrellando mi puño contra la pared a un lado de su rostro -aún sabiendo lo que siento, aun sabiendo que la amo con locura, yo no sabia nada, él si, y aun si lo ayudaste, no es justo- mi voz se quebró, sentí mis mejillas mojadas, estaba llorando, mire a Bridgette ella también sufría, ambos llorábamos, deje caer mis brazos a mis costados y deje reposar mi cabeza en el hombro de Bridgette.

-lo siento Adrien- dijo entre sollozos -Nath no entiende, no tuve opción, es la única manera en la que entenderá-

-no intentes justificarlo, los tres saldremos heridos, ¿eso quieres?- le dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos, levantando la cabeza para mirarla, así como Marinette y Nathaniel, ella también fue mi amiga de la infancia, seguí en contacto con ella por años y aun así no me dijo nada, ahora entiendo porque no me dejo contactar con my lady, todos los contactos que tenia de ella se perdieron en cuanto llegue a Inglaterra, mi padre dijo que la maleta en la que todo eso estaba había sido extraviada en el viaje, para mi sorpresa en ese entonces el no hizo nada por recuperarla, años más tarde logre contactarme con Bridgette, sin embargo ella no me quiso dar los datos de Mari, intente buscarla por mi cuenta, pero no encontré nada.

-¡claro que no!- dijo mirándome casi indignada – solo quiero que se de cuenta del daño que se hace el solo, si tiene que tocar fondo para eso, que así sea- sentencio con el ceño fruncido.

Reí débilmente, con tristeza, me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi salón, Bridgette me llamo, pero yo seguí mi camino, me limpie las lágrimas y puse la sonrisa más grande y falsa que jamás había fingido. Solté un suspiro antes de empujar la puerta de mi salón, Marinette estaba ahí con Tikki y Alya, ellas me miraron con pena, pero Marinette, no miraba mi rostro, miraba mi mano izquierda, hasta ese momento no me percate del camino de gotas de sangre que había dejado, mi mano sangraba y varias astillas seguían incrustadas, fui consiente del dolor entonces y me queje mientras veía a Marinette acercarse a mi.

-¡por Dios Adrien! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- su mirada preocupada de algún modo me reconforto y me dio esperanzas.

-no es nada, iré a la enfermería y ya- le dije sonriendo.

-chicos siéntense que empezaremos la clase- justo en ese momento entro Miss Bustier, Marinette frunció el ceño y tomando mi mano derecha me jalo hacia la maestra.

-Miss Bustier, Adrien se lastimo, ¿podemos ir a la enfermería?- la determinación en sus ojos me hizo amarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia, la maestra nos miro primero con cautela y luego sonrió y nos lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-traten de no demorar para que no pierdan muchas clases- dijo asintiendo.

Marinette asintió y sin soltar mi mano camino a la salida del salón, seguimos caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, Marinette la abrió y como espere, la enfermera no estaba, entramos y supongo que se percato de que nuestras manos aun estaban unidas, ya que su rostro se puso rojo y me soltó enseguida.

-siéntate en la camilla- me dijo, yo obedecí, ella tomo unas cosas de un anaquel y se acerco a mi en silencio, yo le sonreí y los colores se le subieron al rostro de nuevo, me curo en silencio, sin mirarme ni una vez a los ojos.

-lo siento- dijo luego de que soltara un gemido de dolor al sacar la ultima astilla y el alcohol entrara en las heridas.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí Para tranquilizarla, ella asintió y continuo curándome, una vez acabo tiro el algodón en el basurero y sin mirarme se levanto.

-deberíamos volver- dijo dándome la espalda, me tarde unos segundos para comprender lo que debía hacer si no quería perderla.

-Marinette- llame, por fin levanto la cabeza y me miro, tome su mano y la jale para abrazarla, sentí como se tensó en mis brazos.

-A-Adrien… ¿Qué pasa?- tartamudeo comenzando a temblar.

-Marinette, lo sé, se que eres Sherine, lo supe desde el baile y fue la única manera de acercarme a ti- dije cerrando los ojos la separe de mi cuerpo y note sus lagrimas y las limpie con mis pulgares -No, bichito no llores que me partes el corazón-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, yo le sonreí.

-porque… te amo- dije, ella me miro sorprendida, si jugaríamos nuestra mejor carta, esta era la mía, la conquistaría no con recuerdos, el presente y mis acciones marcarían el destino

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Notas finales.

Que les parecio?... veremos que pasa ahora que se ah revelado la "verdad"... que creen que haga Marinette? que pasara con Nathaniel, Bridgette y Adrien? Que pasara cuando Plagg regrese?...

TsukihimePrincess: bien ahora ya sabes que no son mellizos y ya hemos descubierto la inevitable verdad, espero este cap te haya gustado, gracias por leerme, nos leemos bye...

Guest: gracias por tu review, bienvenido a mi fic, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y enserio que voy a terminar esta historia, no te preocupes por eso, gracias por leer y nos leemos bye


End file.
